


The Queen's Princess

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Girl Penis Anna, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a letter from a far away kingdom, Elsa thought she finally had escaped from a bunch of suitors and marriage proposals but then after she met the princess of Andalasia a very strange kingdom Elsa found herself slowly falling in love with the charming, naive redhead Princess who was asking for her hand. (Elsanna/Non-incest/G!pAnna.) *Beta-Reader: PEASENT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be found on fanfiction too under the same username "SnowAndFlakes"

Elsa was sitting on her chair busying herself as she hurriedly finishing signing her papers from different kingdoms by means of their trades and exports. The queen wasn't fond of being alone inside her room, locked herself as she tried to do her best as the queen of her own kingdom. This happens almost every day of her life, it wasn't her hobby but it was her routine. Elsa had no choice but to follow her dignitaries as well in order to protect and sustain Arendelle's future. And yes, speaking of Arendelle's future it made Elsa want to throw a lot snowballs at her councilmen who have been forcing her to accept marriage proposals, most of which from random suitors and nobles. Oh god, can't they just leave the queen alone? Let her decide on whom she will love and finally get married to. But Elsa wasn't prepared for that, all she wants is to enjoy her youthful life and not to mention she's just a twenty one year old queen. If her parents had not died when she was young maybe she will enjoy more of a 'princess' life, but then again here she was...fulfilling her parent's last wishes. After all she's the only child of the former King and Queen.

Elsa sighed and withdrew her quill, "I wonder if the food was already served" she muttered to herself as she gently arranged her papers one by one. She didn't notice that it was already past twelve and her stomach released a very inappropriate sound. A small blush coated Elsa's rosy cheeks as she glanced down to her stomach, wrapping her arms around herself.

Elsa sighed and said "I'm hungry". She bit her lower lip and a moment after there was a light knock on her door. Elsa looked up and waited for whoever it was to announce themselves.

"Your majesty, sorry to interrupt you but the food has already been served" A soft voice echoed outside the queen's chamber. Elsa practically smiled as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. Opening the door, she was greeted by one of her favorite and faithful servant.

"Thank you Gerda" Elsa grinned.

The servant bobbed her head, "You're welcome your majesty"

As the queen went down the stairs, she greeted each of her servants with a very welcoming smile and complemented each and every one of them. It was one of the queen's hobby, giving them a smile, sometimes she will stop and talk to her servants for a short time just to ask how they were, for Elsa it was like a family to her. She never treated her servants as slaves or anything like that but as a family, after all they were the ones who have been always there accompanying the queen before her parents died.  
Elsa gave them a small smile before she continued walking towards the dining room. After a matter of seconds, she was greeted by Kai as the servant bobbed his head respectfully and opened the door for the queen. Elsa returned the gesture. The queen entered inside and a small smile formed to her lips once she saw the prime minister of Arendelle, Lady Prim.

"Ah what a pleasure to have you in here Lady Prim" Elsa greeted her as she took a seat and gently unfold the table napkin and settled it atop of her lap. Lady Prim laughed and smiled at her.

"You were always like that Elsa, after all I lived in here" Lady Prim said. Elsa smiled and began to eat. Lady Prim was her father and mother's great friend, when she was young the prime minster would always give her a chocolate as her treat every time she visited Arendelle. She was like a second mother to her and Elsa was happy to have her here around the castle, making her less sad and lonely. So after her parent's death, Lady Prim decided to live with her so that she would be able to take care of her, for Elsa she was a blessing.

Lady Prim finished her food and looked up from her plate, "Elsa, did you know that Arendelle received a letter from a faraway kingdom?" she asked.

Elsa swallowed and licked her delicate lips. She shook her head. "No I didn't, from what kingdom Lady Prim?" she asked, confused.

Lady Prim sighed, "From the kingdom of Andalasia, I'm sorry but I have already read the letter my dear and it was all about negotiations and maybe...something more" She finished, taking a sip to her goblet.

Elsa stopped for a while, confused and intrigued at the same time. Honestly, the kingdom of Andalasia was a strange kingdom unlike the others, unlike Arendelle. Their kingdom was full of magic and fantasies just like reading a fairy tale book. Elsa didn't expect that their kingdom would be interested to negotiate with them, she thought that their kingdom was already rich, full of wealth but why all of a sudden they would be intrigued? She didn't know.

Elsa drew her eyebrows together, "That was..well strange and what 'something more' are you talking about?"

Lady Prim smirked at her, "I presume you know why my dear Elsa"

Elsa rolled her eyes as she slowly dropped her utensils, "Oh god, seriously? Why are they so persistent? I mean I'm not ready for any of this. Can I have my own life without them?" Elsa frowned, rubbing her temples.

"Elsa relax, just give them a chance" said Lady Prim with a laugh. "You can't blame them for being persistent you know, you've grown into a very beautiful woman just like your mother" She smiled.

Elsa cleared her throat as she blushed, "S-Still...that's an unacceptable reason"

Lady Prim laughed, "You can't run away from those persistent young princes, Elsa" with that she stood up and handed the letter towards the frustrated, blushing queen.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, eyeing the golden envelope. "What's that?" She asked.

"The letter from Andalasia, you should read it." Elsa took it and smiled instantly at her. "I'll see you later in the evening, Queen Elsa. I do believe we have a lot of things to do" She said.

"Yes, yes. I'll see you around prime minister" Elsa smiled. Lady Prim gave her a smile before she filed out in complete silence. A tired sigh escaped from her lips, Elsa looked down and stared at the golden letter. "I'll see what you have for me and this kingdom, whoever prince you are" She sighed. "I don't have any choice but to at least give him a chance"

Elsa placed the letter beside her and finished her food.

After eating her decent meal, Elsa quickly returned to her chambers. Once she finally reached her destination, Elsa went back to her desk and once again she was staring at the letter without knowing how long she was eyeing it.

The Queen of Arendelle tapped her delicate fingers atop of her table, pondering for a moment before she finally opened the letter. The seal was already broken because if she remembered a while ago, Lady Prim had already read it. Elsa bit her lower lip as she unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Greetings to Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Your majesty I am King Arthur of Andalasia. I would like to inform you that my kingdom would like to negotiate with Arendelle. I know it was odd but please do believe me my Queen, we need an ally to sustain our kingdom. The main reason why I sent you this letter is because I am dying and my one only daughter is the only heir that I have. Queen Elsa, if I may be so bold, I heard many rumors that you have powers of ice and I presume that you know what kind of kingdom our kingdom is. That is one of my reasons why I chose your kingdom your Majesty, because we are of the same kind, magical. I will send my only heir to your kingdom by next month and please let us know if you agree to this your Majesty. If you agree, I solemnly swear that I will give your kingdom whatever you want from us my Queen, anything._  
 _Thank you and live forever, Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

_-King Arthur, Andalasia._

Elsa's eyes widened and she couldn't help but to read the last sentence again and again, "He would give anything?" she said to herself in disbelief. Elsa frowned for a moment, "But wait...I thought Lady Prim said that there's a prince-" The queen stopped and re-read the letter again. "P-Princess?" she muttered, "He said that he has a daughter." Realization struck inside her head and she beamed happily. "It means! It means there is no marriage proposal!" Elsa squeaked in happiness.  
Elsa smirked and sealed the letter once again, "Now I would allow this kingdom," she bit her lower lip, "Andalasia deserves my response."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun barely began to rise and everyone was still asleep. But here's the Princess of Andalasia, wide awake. Anna rolled over in her bed, trying to get a comfortable spot but still she could not sleep. She opened her eyes and then closed them again, Anna Andre groaned and she forcefully eased herself into a sitting position. Glancing around her dark room, Anna stood up and went to her wardrobe chewing her bottom lip as she tried to think of what she would wear before she could sneak out of the castle. Anna smiled and took one of her favorite clothes and before she could change a soft knock on her window made Anna squeak. She quickly turned around as she crossed her arms walking towards the window.

Anna opened her window and peeked her head as she glanced down, "Grumpy! What the hell?!" She hissed.

"Ugh! Dear stop staring and help me here!"

Anna groaned before she held her hand out towards the old woman, "What's the use of your wings if you couldn't use them?"

Grumpy was about to reach Anna's hand but then she stopped when Anna reminded her about her wings once again. Grumpy gave Anna a sheepish smile before she flopped her wings as she crossed her arms.

Anna rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to remind you about that Grumpy." Anna sighed and went back to her closest leaving Grumpy outside her window. The fairy godmother entered inside her room and she closed the window. She moved towards Anna, watching her intently.

"Where are you going Princess Anna Andre? Don't tell me you'll be sneaking out of the castle again!" Her voice was really odd and every time Anna heard her voice she wanted to cover her ears and disappear. But she can't, Grumpy was her fairy godmother since she was a child or let us say before she was born to this earth. Her parents hired her to guard and protect her against bad people, funny. But no matter what, Anna truly respect her and she owed her life to Grumpy. When she was a nine year old Princess she encountered a bear that almost killed her, but survived thanks to her fairy godmother who saved her that day. After all, she's the one and only handsome and beautiful Princess of Andalasia.

Anna huffed and pouted, "Oh come on Grumpy! You won't tell father right? I can't sleep!" She threw her hands up exaggeratedly. Grumpy looked away, crossing her arms. The fairy godmother knows that this was one of Anna's strategy to earn her trust and for her to say yes.

Anna grinned mischievously before she ran towards Grumpy, throwing her arms around her guardian. She pouted once again. "Grumpy pleeeaaaaase! I need to get out of here, please my pretty fairy godmother?" she looked up and stared into her eyes.

Grumpy bit her tongue, almost holding her breath. She didn't want to fall for Anna's adorable face. It was a trap. Anna whined, "Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea-"

"Okay! Okay! You may!"

"YES!"

Anna immediately ran towards her wardrobe and began to change into something much more comfortable. She took her green medieval shirt and black trousers and a pair of brown leather boots. While Anna was changing her clothes, Grumpy sighed, a small smile formed to her lips. She really admired the young princess despite of her situation. Okay well, she was the reason why Anna was different amongst the other princesses. She remembered the day when Queen Eleccia was pregnant with Anna, the King of Andalasia summoned his royal men and told her that the King wished for her presence. She didn't hesitate and she quickly obliged. When she reached the castle, there was the Queen of Andalasia laying on her bed sleeping soundly. King Arthur smiled and called her name once the fairy godmother appeared.

* * *

_\- Flashback -_

_"King Arthur, you wished for my presence by means of what your majesty?" Grumpy asked respectfully._

_Arthur grinned and motioned for her to come closer, Grumpy walked beside the Queen's bed. They both smiled._

_Arthur cleared his throat, "I do have a small request fairy godmother"_

_Grumpy looked up from the sleeping Queen, "Of course, anything my King. What is it?"_

_Arthur took a deep breath and found himself staring at his beautiful wife, "We would like to have a son and a daughter, you know this was our first time and finally after how many attempts we finally made it! Both me and my wife agreed to this, we know you have incredible magic and.. what I was trying to say_

_Grumpy cleared her throat, "Uhm King Arthur, do you mean that you wanted me to perform my magic and impregnate another-_

_"Yes! I-I mean yes, that's what I mean Grumpy, I'm afraid I couldn't make it if we were to try again. I'm sick and dying. Could you...perform it now?" Arthur looked down and gently held his wife's hand._

_The fairy godmother pondered for a moment, she hesitated on whether to perform this magic or not because she wasn't sure if the spell would work. Grumpy gulped and smiled falsely towards the King._

_"O-Okay, I shall d-do my best" She laughed nervously. The fairy godmother closed her eyes in concentration before she lifted her hand, waving it into the air several times with her magic wand. She slowly opened her eyes and slowly pointed her wand directly towards the Queen's abdomen._

_A shining shimmering light travelled through the Queen's abdomen and a moment after it disappeared._

_The King watched in awe before looking up, "T-Thank you so much fairy godmother I owe you our future"_

_Grumpy laughed nervously and thanked the King. After that she returned to her home. But you know, the spell actually didn't work the result was...pretty odd._

_\- End of flashback -_

* * *

"Hello? Earth to fairy godmother, Grumpy? Are you listening?" Anna waved her hands in front of the dumbfounded Grumpy. Grumpy shook her head and stared at Anna's outfit.

"Were you reminiscing again?" Anna giggled before she fixed her hair into a high ponytail. She gathered her bow and arrow and smiled. "Shall we?"

Grumpy sighed and patted Anna's head, "We better hurry before the King wakes up!"

Anna and Grumpy went down to town. People were still asleep and no one knows that the princess of Andalasia managed to sneak out of the castle without anyone noticing. Of course with the help of her fairy godmother.

"So, Anna Andre-

"Just Anna please"

Grumpy laughed, "Okay, so Anna...Have you seen your soon to be wife?" She asked while floating into the air playing with her wand. Anna snorted and shrugged.

"No I haven't." She paused for a moment then looked up, "Do you think she will like me? I mean, I'm weird, different, not like any other princesses" She muttered.

Grumpy landed to the ground and placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulders, "Don't worry my dear princess, I'm sure she will. You are handsome and beautiful! Believe in yourself!" She encouraged the frowning princess.

Anna giggled, "Well then I hope...so" She looked down. "My father told me that I should win her heart but Grumpy how will I do that? Look, I don't want to seduce her."  
Grumpy smacked her arm, "Of course not! You will never, ever seduce her Anna! All you have to do is to be yourself and show her your heart of gold."

Anna crossed her arms like a child and frowned once again, "B-But I haven't seen her yet! I don't have any idea how to win her heart. You know me Grumpy!"

The fairy godmother held Anna's shoulders and they both stopped walking. Grumpy pondered for a moment and then an idea popped inside her head. She beamed happily and quickly grabbed Anna's wrist. They both went to the town's lake and when they finally reached their destination, Grumpy motioned Anna to sit down onto the ground.

Anna looked at her, confused and curious at the same time. "What are you doing?"

Grumpy smiled and hovered into the air, "Now, may I ask what the name of her kingdom is? I can show you."

Anna stood up and grinned towards her, "Really? That's awesome! The kingdom's name is Arendelle!" She squeaked.

Grumpy clapped her hands, "Okay dear, now sit down and watch!"

Anna smiled happily and sat onto the ground with crossed legs. She patiently waited for Grumpy to perform her magic. The fairy godmother closed her eyes for a moment. Anna squeezed both of her hands together in excitement. Not so long after, Grumpy waved her wand into the air and small mental images appeared.  
Anna stood up and walked closer to the images, eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to get a clearer view of a certain young queen.  
Her eyes widened when she finally caught a glimpse of her. She had platinum blonde hair, white creamy light skin, slender shoulder and legs, her hair was a mess but for Anna she found it quite endearing. The princess travelled her eyes down to collarbone and to her-

"Oh my god! Grumpy! Stop it!" Anna yelled.

The fairy godmother's smile disappeared and she stared at the flushed princess whose hands were covered in her eyes.

"What's the matter dear? Aren't you enjoying-" Grumpy covered her eyes as well, "Oh gods, oh gods! I'm sorry! I didn't know-"

Anna looked away, "Nope! Don't say it! J-Just..ugh!"

"Okay, okay I get it!"

Grumpy waved her hands and it quickly disappeared. She threw herself onto the ground next to Anna. The old woman gulped, "It is gone Anna, you may look now." Anna slowly retracted her hands away from her eyes and reluctantly glanced around. When she found nothing she released a sigh and rested her head on her fairy godmother's shoulder.

"She was fucking  _naked_." Anna said.

"Y-Yes I am sorry princess, I didn't know she was sleeping without any garments"

"That's...never mind" Anna muttered to herself.

They sat there in complete silence trying to forget that they actually saw the Queen of Arendelle sleeping soundly...well naked.

Anna gulped and she looked down to her trousers, where she noticed that she was actually hard. She pressed her legs together and ignored her aching bulge.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa of Arendelle it wasn't my fault." she thought.

After a matter seconds when the sun rose, both of them decided to return back to the castle before the King of Andalasia went looking for her precious princess.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa got up from her bed and quickly went to her bathroom. She felt her body drained at this moment after her royal meetings yesterday. Elsa even excused herself and she didn't bother to finish their meeting. Lady Prim was there and for sure she will tell her everything about what happened yesterday at their council meeting.

Elsa slowly untangled her bathrobe as it gently slid down to her shoulders and back. The queen let out a sigh and let her body sink beneath the waters. The sweet scent of the lavender soap bombarded Elsa's nostrils. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying its scent as she ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. Just when Elsa was about to accept this relaxing moment, A familiar voice rang outside of her bathroom's door.

"Elsa my dear, how long have you been staying in there?"

Elsa giggled quietly before answering the prime minster, "Lady Prim, I just got here actually. Is there anything that you need?"

She heard the soft sound of her heels as she waited for her reply, "Yes, I need you to hurry up because we are visiting the town. There's a rumor spreading throughout the kingdom about you my dear queen and we need to find out who is the person responsible"

Elsa's eyes widened and all her stress and problems came back after hearing what her prime minister had told her.

"Rumors? About me? About what? I need details please" she asked nervously.

Lady Prim sighed heavily while she was busy preparing Elsa's clothes. She needed to think first on how she will deliver it properly towards the queen without hurting her dignity. But she doubt she would.

She trailed off nervously before clearing her throat, "It's about you having no heir. Our council talked about this yesterday after you retired to your bedroom. They say, the reason why you can't produce an heir is because of your powers. Some other says you scared away your suitors because you were afraid of having a child born with a power of curse-

Elsa slammed the door open. Her eyes were misty and the sight of the young queen made Lady Prim's heart ache for telling her such rumors as these. But she had no choice, Lady Prim knew that Elsa was having a hard time when it came to her powers. She didn't want it to be Elsa's burden especially when she was the one who's running the kingdom. Lady Prim knew deeply in her heart that until now Elsa feared her powers, and she feared that Elsa might think of it and decide to shut herself out again. She wanted Elsa to be happy and truly be free.

Lady Prim sighed and walked briskly towards the trembling queen. She wrapped her arms around her and gently stroke her damp platinum blond hair. "Elsa, I'm here, we will do this together. I made a promise to your parents that I would take care of you and I will never let anyone hurt you my dear." Lady Prim pulled away and cupped the queen's face. "Now, you better dress up and I will tell Gerda to bring your food here. I will wait for you in my office, Alright?" She said in a motherly tone and smiled.

Elsa smiled as well before wiping her tears away and giggled, "Thank you Lady Prim. Honestly, I don't know what to do without you by my side."

Lady Prim laughed, "No problem dear, you are like a daughter to me" She then patted Elsa's shoulder and glanced outside the window, "We better get going"

"Okay" said Elsa with a smile.

* * *

Anna smirked as she twirled the sword in her hand. She managed to return inside the castle just in time to see her father along with her mother as they went down stairs arm in arm. Beside Anna was her fairy godmother. Grumpy nudged her in the ribs, "Princess, we better stop sneaking outside the castle or else I will be doomed." She said nervously when both the King and Queen smiled at her while approaching their way.

Anna giggled as she nudged her back, "You don't have to be afraid, Grumpy. Look, we never get caught to god knows how many times?" she whispered.

Grumpy huffed, "Still, you're breaking the rules as a princess"

"Let me correct you, its prince-princess not 'princess'. I have two different souls." She joked.

Grumpy rolled her eyes, "Fine prince-princess Anna."

Anna giggled, "Well that's better."

Just when they both finished their little chat, King Arthur and Queen Eleccia grinned at them and Anna sheathed her sword as she hugged her parents. Grumpy rolled her eyes while Anna gave her a wink before pulling away, "Good morning mother and father!" she greeted them happily.

"What's with you today my princess? You look so happy." Said King Arthur while Queen Eleccia nodded her head.

_'Well I actually saw Queen Elsa naked- Wait, what?! No no no, Anna! That's bad! I'm bad!'_  Anna chuckled before answering, "No nothing actually, I'm always like this." Grumpy crossed her arms, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Queen Eleccia turned her attention towards Grumpy, "Oh good morning as well fairy godmother. Are you having a hard time with my daughter?" She asked innocently knowing that Anna was a real feisty pants.

Grumpy sighed and smiled at the Queen, "Actually your majesty, her highness is being kind and obedient today. All in all, no trouble" She lied and laughed nervously.

The King and Queen glanced to each other, "Well, let's all have breakfast. And Anna..." The princess raised her eyebrows, waiting for her father to speak, "We will talk about your departure and how to win the Queen's heart"

Anna bobbed her head, "Aye!"

* * *

Elsa and Lady Prim mounted to their horses as they went to town along with her royal guards. The town was quite surprised to see the Queen of Arendelle and the Prime Minister dressed in their formal attires as both of them glanced around. Some of the villagers stopped what they were doing, while some of them didn't notice the appearance of the royal Queen. Elsa grasped the reins tightly around her hands, she wasn't comfortable having so much attention because she didn't liked it. She wasn't surprised to see her people gasped in disbelief because Elsa rarely visited the town, but as she continued to study their faces Elsa could tell that her people knew why their Queen was here. The rumors.

With Elsa's approval, Lady Prim ordered the royal guards to get the people's attention. The Captain of the Royal guard stood in the middle and shouted as loud as he could. After a matter of seconds, he caught their attention. Looking back to the Queen and the Prime Minister, he nodded his head and made his way back to the Queen. Elsa was about to speak but Lady Prim reached for her hand, giving her a smile and Elsa knew what she meant so she let her speak instead. After all Elsa wasn't prepared of this.

Lady Prim cleared her throat, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I do believe every one of you knows the reason why me and her majesty are here. But I won't take this any longer, straight to the point." She said using her authority voice yet gentle. She continued, "There are rumors spreading throughout the kingdom about our Queen having no heir and it's really sad knowing that her majesty's own people believed in this speculation. It's a shame that some of you chose to believe in this than to believe in our Queen."

The town went quiet as they listened carefully to every word that came out of the Prime Minister's lips. As Elsa glanced around, she could see some of their faces turned into guilt, shame and regret. Elsa looked down, somehow it made her heart sigh in relief. While Lady Prim continued to talk in front of the people, she gestured at Elsa.

"Her majesty is capable in all things. If some of you keep on spreading this nonsensical speculation you will face the court and will receive punishment. Are we all clear?" She finished. Everyone nodded their head, Lady Prim and Elsa looked at each other and was about to turn away when an old lady called out for her.

"Queen Elsa"

Elsa looked over her shoulder, she quickly pulled the reins and faced the old woman, "Yes, what is it?"

The old woman offered her a smile, "My Queen, I believe in you and I respect you with all of my heart. I do believe that your powers is a gift and not a curse, I hope you will find someone who will love you and be happy with forever" She said.

Elsa sighed and returned the smile to the old woman. She nodded her head and thanked her. Elsa didn't know but suddenly her fear and anxiety disappeared and instead was replaced with confidence. She then looked around, "I would like to say something as well, that I am accepting marriage proposals and in fact I will be courted by next month"

_'Wait what? Elsa NO! She's a princess!'_

"I hope that information is enough for all of you" She finished.

When she turned her head back, Lady Prim was shocked for a moment but then she quickly laughed and gently clapped her hands, "Well? That was new but I'm happy to hear that" She smiled.

Elsa didn't say anything in return, actually she was quite surprise in herself too. She sighed,  _'What did I just say? She's a princess not a prince and there is no marriage proposal'_  Elsa stayed quiet all the time until they both reached the castle.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going, Elsa?" Lady Prim asked, seeing the Queen dressed in her riding clothes. She drew her eyebrows together as Elsa just gave her a smile. The Queen covered her mouth with her hand trying to suppress her giggles. Lady Prim sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Queen Elsa, its three o'clock in the afternoon where are you going?" she asked once again.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside her prime minster. She hugged her and pouts. "I'm going to see the trolls" said Elsa while playing with her hair. Lady Prim suddenly choked as she coughed violently, she immediately placed her cup of tea atop the table. Elsa's eyes widened and she called for her servant. Lady Prim raised her hand, stopping the maid in her tracks as she cleared her throat.

"Going to see the trolls?! For what? Why?" She asked while gently rubbing her throat. Until she gave in and asked for a glass of water which the servant quickly ran towards the kitchen. She then faced Elsa who was laughing quietly.

"Elsa, it's dangerous out there! There are werewolves out there! We don't know what might happen to you! Now tell me my queen, why do you need to see the trolls?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Elsa cleared her throat, "I-I uhm..." She bit her lower lip, not wanting to meet Lady Prim's gaze. She sighed heavily and blew her bangs away from her eyes, "I just need something uh..well magic or power I mean. NO, what I mean is that I need something to protect myself!" Elsa exclaimed.

Lady Prim quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the flushed queen, she straightened her posture so that she was facing the queen properly, "Something? Care to elaborate that my queen?" she asked once again as the servant arrived and placed the glass of water in front of her.

Elsa dropped her shoulders, "It's for next month, remember? Today is the last day of the month and I need to do something. Wait...do you understand what I was saying?" She asked uncertainly.

Lady Prim shook her head.

"Okay, I'm just nervous Lady Prim. What if the Princess of Andalasia asks for my hand and..and what if she has a brother too? We don't know right? So yes, the reason why I am going to see the trolls is that I need their advice or something that might help me to prevent falling in love easily! Oh gods, do you get what I mean?" Elsa buried her face into her hands. Lady Prim smiled as she moved closer to her.

"So what if the princess or his brother asks for your hand? You can say no to them and what's the problem if you fall in love? It's normal my dear you don't have to be afraid of that" She placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

Elsa frowned, wiping her tears away. "But I don't want to get hurt and I've read a lot of novels about two people who fell in love and they end up breaking each other's heart" She faced Lady Prim, "I don't want to fall in love as in I. Don't. Want" she crossed her arms and this caused Lady Prim to laugh out loud.

"Elsa, how old are you?" she asked while giggling.

"Twenty one"

"Then why you are acting like a ten year old girl?" she teased.

Elsa frowned deeper, "Lady Prim!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding!" She waved her hand into the air as Elsa fixed her riding clothes. The Prime minister composed herself and smiled inwardly towards the flustered queen, "Elsa its normal okay? You need to get out of your shell and face the real world" She said.

Elsa sighed, "I know but I'm not ready yet"

Lady Prim hummed in response as she drank the glass of water, "Well are you still going to see the trolls?" she asked.

Elsa let out a depressed sigh, looking down she played with the hem of her clothes pondering for a moment, then she remembered. _'Wait...why am I even acting so weird? She's a princess right? It was written in the letter! Of course it's weird if she ask for my hand, I mean princess won't ever do that.'_  She fidgeted her hair.

"What were you thinking?" Lady Prim asked.

Elsa then smiled and laughed, "I'm crazy. I am overreacting" She faced Lady Prim once again, "I mean I forgot she's a princess and she doesn't have a brother it was written in the letter. The King of Andalasia said she was her only heir so I think I'll be fine. No need to worry" she giggled to herself when suddenly Lady Prim gave her a smirk.

"We never know your majesty, expect the unexpected what if she asks for your hand? What will you do?"

Elsa stopped laughing, "That's unacceptable Lady Prim. Of course she will never ask for my hand, we're both women" she stated as a matter of fact.

The Prime minister shrugged her shoulders before retiring to her chambers, "Well, as I said expect the unexpected" She looked at her and suppress her laughter when she noticed the confused face of the young queen. She waved her hand in dismissal, "Anyway, I was joking. I'll see you later and you better change your clothes."

With that she left, leaving the confused queen.

Elsa stood up and went back to her chambers to change, "She was kidding alright. You'll be fine Elsa."

* * *

Anna stood at the docks jumping excitedly while her parents bid goodbye to their one and only princess. Beside her was her fairy godmother who was patiently waiting for their moment to be done. The King and Queen faced her, "Grumpy, I entrust you the safety of our princess. Take care of her" He then faced Anna, "And don't forget my advice okay? Don't forget to write us a letter once you reached Arendelle" Arthur patted her head while the Queen gave her daughter a multiple kisses across her face, Anna giggled pulling away from her mother's kisses.

"Okay, alright I will. I'll see you soon mother and father" she said with a one last hug and then they both headed towards the ship. Anna waved a goodbye to her parents.

Grumpy moved beside her waving as well, "Don't tell me that your father told you to sed-"

Anna cut her off, still waving her hand. "Yes but I won't do that. I highly respect the queen you know. I bet she's really beautiful in person." She then faced her fairy godmother with a smile on her face, "I think I already love her Grumpy, I hope she does too!"

Anna went down towards the edge of the ship as she looked down, watching the waves splashed to their boat, Grumpy followed her from behind. "I doubt that Princess Anna. She has not seen you yet. And for what I know according to your father, that young queen is hard to get. She rarely accepts suitors and when it comes for her hand she will shoo them away. I think that's the reason why your father wants you to seduce her, am I right?"

Anna hummed, "Well maybe, but still I will disobey my father. I want to court her and do what others do."

Grumpy smiled at her, "Well then, do you want to see her again?"

Anna's eyes widened at the memory of the queen, sleeping without any garments. She gulped as she pressed her legs together. "Grumpy no!" she yelled.

The fairy godmother was taken aback but then she laughed, "I know what you were thinking! But I bet she's awake now right?"

Anna relaxed and let out a sigh. She hopped onto the edge of the ship and patiently waited for Grumpy. The fairy godmother repeated her actions like when they were at the lake. Anna couldn't help but to stare at the young queen. She can see her face clearly unlike before. She was sitting on her desk, writing something on her papers. Anna felt her heart pound furiously. She took a several deep breaths, trying to calm her heart.

She gulped, "She's super gorgeous," Anna whispered to herself, she slightly turned her head towards Grumpy. "I think I'm in love."

 


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't easy for Anna to memorize such things as these. Her father's greatest friend told her that she had to know the needs and wants of Arendelle, along with their treaties. Her dignitary told her that it wasn't all about marriage, in fact she had to know what possibilities might happen when Andalasia and Arendelle collide as one, when that time came. Anna, on the other hand was caught off guard after hearing this she didn't know about royal's duties such as maintaining the kingdom's riches, and the wealth needs for his or her people, etc. But Anna knew it was her fault, when her father asked for her presence to join him whenever King Arthur was discussing business she would politely refuse and sneak out of the castle, instead of being locked up inside of her father's council room among his dignitaries.

Anna regretted it, if she only knew these things would be needed when she visited Arendelle, she would probably snatch all of those papers and study every word. But now, she had no choice but to sink in her chair and stare worriedly at the pile of papers atop of her desk. Sighing, she turned to see Grumpy playing with her magic seeing as she wasn't in trouble, much to Anna's dismay. She wished she was in her fairy godmother's situation.

"Are you sure I can memorize all of this? I only have 2 hours and by that time we will be arriving at Arendelle" Anna gently smacked her forehead.

"Actually princess, the moment we stepped into this ship Mr. Harviss told you about this. I don't know where you were these past five days of travelling" said Grumpy who was oblivious to Anna's frustration. Anna huffed in response, crossing her arms in a childish behavior as she thought for a couple of minutes until an idea popped inside her head. Smiling mischievously, Anna leaped from her chair as the princess shoved her guardian's shoulder back and forth.

"Princess A- Anna-"

"You could use your magic! Cast a spell on me like- like...something to help me with-" She was cut off when Grumpy shook her head repeatedly. For a moment there, Anna worried for her head, it looked like it was being ripped off. Grumpy held her arms.

"No princess, I won't do that. I'm not sure of my magic. Look what happened to you!" She gestured Anna up and down until Anna realized what she was referring to. Anna stomped her foot as she went back to her seat.

"Look Grumpy, what happened to me was totally fine. I'm not mad at you because of that, instead I'm grateful!" she gave her a reassuring smile but Grumpy ignored her.

"Thank you but STILL, I will not use any spell princess. Period."

Anna's face changed to a look of disappointment. She was about to say something but then decided to shut her mouth. After a matter of seconds, Mr. Harviss entered inside of her cabin. Peeking his head inside, he glanced around and his eyes found the princess, who was frowning at her fairy godmother. Before he completely allowed himself to enter inside, he raised his knuckles, tapping ever so lightly on the wooden door. Princess Anna turned her head towards the tapping sound.

"Princess Anna, we'll be arriving in one hour." Glancing at the pile of papers atop of her desk, Mr. Harviss could tell that it wasn't touched. He sighed before returning his gaze back to the princess. "Are you done studying the agreements princess?" he asked politely.

Anna slowly shook her head. Looking down, she couldn't stare at him properly or she just really hated the way his black hair pointed out into different directions. His rectangular jaw reminded Anna of when she was a little girl and she would stare at the castle's bricks whenever she got bored or maybe the smell of his feet reminded her of the smell of a troll's unpleasant breath. She didn't know either way why her father chose him as his trusted servant. She forgot of course, despite all of his imperfections, he was loyal, kind and faithful to the King.

Mr. Harviss cleared his throat, "Uh, Princess Anna if you don't mi-"

"Yes Mr. Harviss. I'll do it whenever I can. Promise" said Anna as she looked up at him. Raising her right hand. "Again. I promise. Leave it to me."

He sighed and bobbed his head respectfully at the princess before leaving. "Please princess, you should prepare. We will be in Arendelle soon" and with that, he left, closing the door with a gentle click.

Grumpy moved towards the princess, patting her head she said, "Now, time to get ready! Remember we have to make a good impression. Now, up!" She took Anna's wrists and pulled her in towards the bathroom.

"Grumpy! I'm already fine there's no need to change my clothes!"

"Nuh uh! Take a bath and I'll wait for you here outside. I'll go prepare your clothes!"

"But Grumpy-"

The fairy godmother pushed her inside and immediately shut the door.

_"Ugh! I hate you."_

"Same here princess," she joked.

Anna stood in front of the mirror examining herself repeatedly. She wasn't sure if it looked great on her. And again, for the thirteenth time Anna spun around as she scratched her suit irritably. Grumpy let out a disapproving sigh while crossing her arms. She walked towards Anna and pushed her hands away bringing them to her sides.

"Princess Anna Andre, how many times do I have to tell you that you look great? Stop worrying!" Grumpy groaned when Anna's hand were about to reach for the suit but then was quickly slapped away.

"OW!" Anna whined.

"Stop doing that! If you didn't stop that I'll let you go there naked!" She warned. Anna stopped as she watched her fairy godmother's facial expression, looking for any signs to show if she was just kidding but when she saw nothing. She gulped, 'Shit'.

"O-Okay, whatever y-you say" Anna turned around once again. This time she studied her reflection once again, trying to convince herself. She was wearing a green tailcoat, inside she wore a white polo shirt; her collar was to the midsection of her throat that had a v shape down the middle and a black waistcoat, below was brown trousers and a pair of black knee boots.

Anna sighed, _'It's not that bad Anna, stay calm. No need to worry.'_

Grumpy smiled as she gently turned her around so that she was facing Anna. She cupped her cheeks and gave her a small pat, "Anna believe me when I say you look good. I bet the queen will swoon over you."

This caused Anna to laugh, "Yeah, I do hope."

Just in time a knock on her door signalled them that they were already at Arendelle's harbor. Both of them took a deep breath before they went outside. A man wearing a green coat greeted her as he bobbed his head, gesturing for them to follow him. Another man who was her personal guard handed her the reins of her horse.

"Good morning princess Anna, shall we go?"

Anna didn't say a word, but instead dipped her head. As they went down the dock, the first thing that Anna noticed was that there was another ship near Arendelle's harbor, it was a little bigger than her ship, 'does the queen have another visitor as well?' Ignoring it, Anna straightened her posture as they continue to travel, she looked up and saw how wonderful the kingdom of Arendelle was. People around gathered to catch up as she tried to return their smiles time by time, Anna's heart stammered a bit as they welcomed her warmly. Upon reaching the large gates of Arendelle, she dismounted her horse and immediately Grumpy went to her side.

"There is no doubt that this kingdom is rich, I wonder if they lack anything. Don't you think?" Anna whispered as they passed through a small amount of castle guards.

Grumpy shrugged, "That is I'm sure but maybe there is another reason why Queen Elsa accepted your father's agreement" she said.

Anna thought for a while as she glanced around, she was so busy admiring the place that she and Grumpy didn't noticed the two servants standing in front of them. The short man cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Princess Anna Andre" He bobbed his head. Anna's eyes landed on him as she blinked several times. 'Oh wow we're almost here? I didn't notice that'

Another servant appeared as she gestured her hand to follow them and said, "My name's Gerda and this is Kai your highness. I do hope you enjoy visiting Arendelle"

Smiling, Anna giggled quietly because of their formalities, in her kingdom their servants wasn't formal as them maybe because Anna ordered for it. But here, things are different, Anna was looking forward to meet the other servants as well. Gerda and Kai looked friendly. Grumpy and Andalasia's guards remained silent as they walked. Reaching another door, she heard a loud voices which she assumed that they were laughing. Gerda and Kai step aside and opened it for her. Bowing her head, Gerda left while Kai went inside.

Anna's eyebrow drew together at the sight. It was Arendelle's council members, they were laughing so hard that Anna found it very odd. Sure in Andalasia her father's council members wasn't like this. She and Grumpy looked to each other in confusion. Glancing around, there she saw a young man standing in front as if he was gesturing something as his hands waved into the air. Kai swallowed hard as he gave Anna an apologetic look.

"...And then after that they fell on the river! They thought I jumped as well. Well that was the most unforgettable moment of my childhood life" The young man finished as he chuckled.

Kai cleared his throat, "My sincerest apologies for interrupting you Prince Jack but, Your majesty..." He turned to the other side. _'Wait what? P-Prince?! What the-'_

She was cut off when she heard a very smooth angelic voice that immediately made Anna's eyes tear away from the prince.

"Of course, thank you Kai. You may proceed" the queen said.

Anna's eyes went wide at the sight of this gorgeous woman who was now standing in front of her people. Her mouth went dry as she and the queen locked gaze. Tongue-tied; Anna was speechless. She didn't actually expecting she was stunning in person, she looked like a goddess not a queen! The way her braided platinum blonde hair draped on her shoulder and her glacier blue eyes was enough to make Anna swoon any minute now. But unfortunately, her starry eye gaze was cut off when the said 'Prince Jack' came to her side. Anna's jaw tightened.

"Princess Anna Andre of Andalasia." Kai finished.

Elsa smiled as Anna walked closer to her, "Pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa of Arendelle" said Anna as she took her hand and planted a small chaste kiss on her knuckles. She didn't even miss the judgmental glare of Prince Jack, when both of them notice the small pink that coated Elsa's cheek.

Anna smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess Anna Andre..." Elsa sighed before gesturing the young man beside her, "And may I introduce to you my childhood friend, Prince Jack of the Northern Lands" she said proudly.

Prince Jack was the first one to extend her hand as he smiled towards her, but Anna knew there was bitterness and hatred on it. Smiling falsely, she took his hand and... _'Fuck! That hurts! This man-'_

Jack pulled away first, smirking at her as he bobbed his head, "Nice to meet you Princess Anna. The name's Jack, Prince Jack" He said charmingly. Anna wanted to glare at him but she decided to play cool especially when she was in front of this beautiful queen of Arendelle. She wanted to make a good impression.

"Me too, Prince Jack" she simply said.

Elsa cleared her throat and again Anna was quickly drowning into her eyes, "Princess Anna if you don't mind, my servant Gerda will assist you to your room? I'll meet you in my office after" she gave her a very reserved smile. Anna stared at her dreamily, 'I could stare at her forever. I could spend the rest of my life staring into her beautiful, enchanting eyes'

"Of course I don't mind, Milady"

Gerda appeared and she quickly followed her from behind. She didn't even had the chance to steal a glance at her queen when suddenly the arrogant Prince stole her attention away from her. Anna clenched her teeth and didn't say anything until they reached their room.

* * *

Grumpy closed the door and Anna took off her tailcoat as the princess threw herself at the large bed.

"That Prince Jack! He gripped my hand! Did you see that?!" Anna hissed as she stared at the ceiling.

"No, I didn't. But I guess you'll have a competition princess" said Grumpy as she sat beside her bed.

Anna groaned, "I don't think that he was a friend or a childhood friend. I mean, I see the way he looked at the queen! He even glared at me when I kissed her hand"

Grumpy hummed in response, "Well, what shall you do now princess?" she asked, seeing Anna glaring towards the ceiling.

After five minutes, Anna sat up and looked at her fairy godmother. There was a determination behind her teal eyes as she smirked, "Of course I will not let him win. He still doesn't know my true intentions. But I am good."

She stood up proudly and smiled, "I am Princess Anna Andre of Andalasia, and Queen Elsa was destined to be mine"

 


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa sprinted towards the door as soon as she dismissed everyone. She didn't have the chance to talk to the visiting princess because clearly Jack was being overly protective again and Elsa didn't know why he was acting strange towards the princess. Elsa sighed heavily and decided to return to her chambers.

Meanwhile, Jack stopped talking to one of Elsa's dignitaries as he glanced around the room to find Elsa. He quickly turned his gaze back to him before offering a apologetic smile and walked briskly out of the room. He stepped outside and saw Kai walking in a different direction. He called his name and Kai turned around to see Jack approaching him.

"Your highness, is there anything that you need?" He asked, irritation in his voice.

Jack shook his head, "No thank you, but I'm looking for Queen Elsa, where is she?" Said Jack skeptically as he glanced around.

Kai took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. He didn't like Jack at all. Kai knew the main reason why all of a sudden he was here to visit Arendelle. He would always act like he was Elsa's best friend but in reality, Kai knew that this prince had a thing towards his monarch. He didn't even missed the way his eyes roamed over Elsa's body whenever the two of them walked in the courtyard or the way he would simply place his hand onto her hips to show that it was just a friendly gesture. Suck it. Kai knew everything, he only lusts at her. No one could ever blame him why he was acting like a father to Elsa.

Kai was her guardian after all. He and Gerda. They vowed to protect Elsa not only just as a queen but a young lady who longed for her parents. Kai cleared his throat as he tried to hide his irritation at him, "Her Majesty needed to rest. She was in her room and I believe Queen Elsa wanted to be alone" he said calmly as he looked at him with a blank expression.

Jack stopped glancing around as he let out a chuckle before glaring at him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down on him.

"You're saying that to me? In front of a prince?" He asked but that didn't sound like a question to him. Kai cleared his throat and he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly Jack beat him to it.

"I wanted to see the Queen, we have to talk for some important things" said Jack as he waited for his response.

"Pardon me Prince Jack, but her Majesty needed to rest. She will have a meeting later on with Princess Anna. You could wait for her in a few hours." He remarked.

Jack unwrapped his arms and glared at him, "Great, that dyke Princess" he sneered before he looked away and walked passed him. Kai eyed him intently and shook his head in disbelief. Kai disappeared and went to Princess Anna's room.

* * *

A knock on her door made Anna's head jerked up and she quickly fixed her things.

"Princess Anna, it is me servant Kai. Queen Elsa wishes to speak with you." he said outside her door. Anna stood up and gracefully walked to the door and opened it. Startled a bit, Kai dipped his head and took a step back.

Anna gave him a friendly smile before glancing outside the hallway, "Sure, thank you for telling me Kai would you escort me later?" She asked happily and Kai couldn't help but to smile as well. This princess made Kai's mood brighten a bit after his little chat with the arrogant prince.

He chuckled before dipping his head once again, "Of course Princess, I would hate to see you get lost around the castle. The queen wouldn't be happy with that."

Anna sighed and bit her upper lip, "Well then I'll see you later Kai." With that Kai left and Anna went back to her room. She was alone again and for a moment she wondered what Queen Elsa had been thinking when she saw her. Out of nowhere, Anna begun to blush at the thought. She knew that she was staring at the Queen, pure admiration can be seen in her eyes and Anna recalled that she was stunned as she gazed at her dreamily.  _'What if she had thought I was creepy and weird? What if she found that I'm actually into her?!'_

"What- No Anna stop it stop it!" She face palmed and scratched her face. "Gosh I'm such a creep! I'm having a crush on her! What would I do? What if she- _STOP IT!_ "  
Anna begun to pace back and forth across her room. While biting her fist, she wondered about things that might possibly happen while staying here in Arendelle. Her eyes widened a bit.

"What if she finds out my true intentions? Will she kick me out? Or freeze me to death? Gods no. Heavens no. I'll play safe." She sighed heavily, "Of course I'm here because of our trade agreement and for her hand. But-" Anna trailed off as she looked down for moment, "It's really, really impossible for her to like someone like me. I mean..." She stopped and stared at her own reflection, "I'm strange...odd" she sighed.

Once those words came out to her mouth she remembered what Grumpy told her.  _'You are handsome and beautiful! Believe in yourself!'_  that thought made Anna smile a bit and stared at her own reflection once again. She examined her body as she made a face.

"Well...what can I say? I look more handsome than Jack." She smirked to herself. "I'll play safe. I won't force her if she doesn't want to. My secrets are safe-" she stopped talking as she gulped at her sight. Her tight pants were creating a bulge in front of her private area, she wasn't even hard. Her face turned into crimson as she shakily reached for it.

"Oh gods...she saw it didn't she?" She glanced down worriedly. "Fuck why didn't I hide it?!" She glared at her bulge.

"NO! I hope she didn't notice my little secret..." she side view her body and her eyes were fixed to her tight pants, "Well big secret I mean."

She bit her lip as her hands fidget on the hem of her shirt. "I can't wear a dress! My deepest secret would be noticeable!" She threw her hands to her side as she stomped her foot and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She pouted and crossed her arms, "She wouldn't mind if I wear like this. I could say that it is our tradition" She glanced at the wall clock and decided to take a bath.

"Be cool Anna. Step one: Make friends with the queen and don't rush things."

* * *

Elsa was done taking a bath and she was dressed in her usual ice dress. She called out for Gerda and requested to prepare a lunch for her and Princess Anna inside her office. Elsa wanted to have some privacy alone with the princess and it didn't matter to her if her council members would question her why she decided to seclude herself with the strawberry blonde girl. After all, her kingdom doesn't need anything in particular, her kingdom was rich and they had everything. She had another plans in her mind.

Elsa waited a few more minutes and her door creaked open to see her servants carrying a tray with loads of food. She sat there quietly and waited once more. Gerda checked if everything was settled as she gave Elsa a nod and left. Just in time Kai appeared and he cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty" he said.

Elsa glanced at him and smiled.

"Princess Anna is here" he then gestured at Anna. Elsa raised an eyebrow as she glanced at her up and down, she quickly stood up from her chair and offered her a small smile.

"It's great to see you again princess." Elsa said.

Anna thanked Kai one last time before walking towards her. She was shaking and nervously returned the gesture, "It's great to see you too, your majesty." she stuttered and Elsa smile's widened a bit.

"Please join me for lunch and we can discuss your purpose here in my kingdom," Elsa's smile never faltered and Anna found herself hypnotized by her soon to be wife. Well she hoped.

_'Is this a date?'_  She asked to herself and politely accepted Elsa's offer. She took a seat across her and smiled nervously. Elsa noticed her uneasy aura.

"Please, don't be nervous around me. I don't bite." she joked and Anna gulped at the sight of her. She was smiling mischievously at her.

_'Fuck, control yourself Anna. She wasn't flirting with you! Focus-_

_'_ "Are you alright?" Elsa asked once she saw her pale skin turned into a bit red. Anna didn't respond when Elsa leaned forward to examine her face as she worriedly bit her lip.

"Princess?"

Anna shook then bobbed her head, "I'm okay! Totally okay!" Elsa was caught up by her sudden outburst as she stared at her in a surprised expression.  
Anna wanted to slap her own face,  _'Great, you scared her. Way to go Anna!'_

"I'm s-sorry for startling you. I am just nervous when meeting new p-people" she admitted shyly as she looked down while grasping at her pants. Elsa returned her poise and giggled quietly, "Well you should often meet new people then..."

Anna jerked up and stared at her in disbelief and confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked.

Elsa's smile vanished once she saw the princess's confusion. She didn't meant it in a mean way. Elsa cleared her throat as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I found it endearing I mean. I have encountered many people who seemed to be socially awkward but you, you look adorable when you're awkward." She said and she felt herself blush at her own compliment.

_'Okay Elsa enough, you're making her feel uncomfortable'_  she glanced at her and Anna's face turned to crimson.

"I-I uh..." she bit her cheek and squeezed her hands below the table, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Elsa found herself staring at her blankly and Anna cleared her throat as she straightened her posture, "S-Shall we discuss our trade agreement?"

The queen snapped back into reality, "Right, of course"

They talked to each other for a few more hours and neither of them noticed that it was already passed twelve. They both finished their meals as the servants came in to clean up their plates. Elsa offered Anna for a tour while she headed towards the door. Anna quickly accepted her offer and smiled happily at the queen. As they walked in the courtyard, Elsa resumed her discussion with the princess.

"I have other plans. Not that I am boasting, but my kingdom does not lack anything. If that's okay with you" she said reluctantly.

Anna smiled at her and bobbed her head, "That is okay as long as I could help you. May I ask what is it?"

Elsa sighed and sadly looked down "My people were sick and some of them suffered and I did whatever I could. Recently, one of my people came to me and asked for help there was a disease spreading throughout my kingdom and I did whatever I could to help them but it wasn't enough..." she turned to Anna and the princess quickly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We have healing trees and plants in our kingdom. We usually used that to heal some disease or injured skin and body. I can assure you that it will help your people. I will send back my guardsmen to gather some of our healing plants..." she gave her a reassuring smile and Elsa sighed happily at her.

"T-Thank you princess, it means a lot to me" she said and hugged her ever so lightly.

"You're welcome. Anything for your kingdom" she whispered at her.  _' Anything for you..'_

The gesture made Anna's heart stammered in happiness.

She was happy with this and Anna could patiently wait for that time. She will pursue this queen. For now, she will be her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of swords clashing overheard throughout the courtyard as Anna and Grumpy practice their skills. The beaming face of Anna never faltered as she recalled her little sweet moment with the queen yesterday.

It was heart-warming for Anna to see Elsa confessing her problems with her or maybe because she was really starting to care for the queen. After she told Elsa that she will send her guardsmen back to Andalasia for some healing plants, Anna could remember every detail how immediately Elsa's face would light up when she said those words.  
A dreamy sigh escaped from her lips, halting her own actions as she suddenly threw herself onto the ground. Grumpy shook her head, staring confused at her princess while putting her sword down.

"What is with you today, princess?" Grumpy said while letting her own hands settle on her hips.

"I just had a beautiful day with Queen Elsa yesterday! It was so precious! I made her smile!" Anna spread her legs and arms like she was making a snow angel.

Grumpy chuckled settling herself beside Anna. She looked down on her and stared at her for a moment.

"I'm happy to see you like this, princess. By the way have you wrote a letter back to your father?" Her fairy godmother asked.

Anna dipped her head, "Yes I already did! I just told him how beautiful Arendelle is and that I was fine, but I didn't mention any progress between me and Elsa because to be honest there's nothing...yet." she finished with a sigh as she sat up.

"Well we don't have to rush things right?"

"Yep! Of course!"

Grumpy wiggled her wings while fondling her dress. Anna studied her first before standing up.

"Grumpy why don't you remove your wings for a while? You've done that before right?"

Grumpy gave Anna a questionable look before she wiggled her wings once more then realization hit her.

"Oh! How could I have forgotten that?" The fairy godmother took her wand swirling it to her back and after a short time her wings disappeared.

Anna beamed happily, crossing her arms as she smirked, "Aha now that's better!"

Just in time, Jack was wondering around the castle and saw Anna and Grumpy laughing to each other. Jack shook his head while taking a bite at his apple. He made his way towards them, smirking when Anna's eyes met Jack's blue eyes.

"Well hello there prince-princess, I'd never have thought you would be here." He said while taking a few step forwards and was now standing in front of Anna. He gave her a smile that made Anna's stomach grumble in discomfort, but despite of her better judgment, Anna gave her most friendly smile.

_'Knowing he's Elsa's childhood friend, I still have to respect him'_

"Oh hello Jack! Pleasure to see you this morning!" Which is a lie. She said

Jack chuckled as his eyes landed onto her sword, "Well, I can't say I feel the same princess." Jack said, sending her his smugly face.  
Anna clenched her jaw as she tried to calm herself,  _'Seriously?! This little..._

"So you know how to use this stuff?" Jack ran his finger on the shaft of Anna's sword.  
Quickly, Anna backed away holding her sword tightly around her palm. Jack sent her a weird look but then smiled. Anna didn't want anyone to touch her personal things even Grumpy she didn't allow. Only herself, especially her sword.

"Yes of course. So since you asked, how about you?"

When those words came from Anna's mouth, Jack became timid. A smirk formed on Anna's lips as Jack suddenly backed away with a nervous smile.

"I must s-say. I know how to use it. But I'm not good at it." He said looking at her.

Anna nodded her head teasingly, she walked past him and went towards Grumpy. Jack watched her with curiosity until he realized what Anna was doing.

"May I borrow this Grumpy? I would love to play swords with Prince Jack." She glanced over her shoulder to see Jack's eyes widened a bit. She smirked, "Care to join me?"

She took the sword from Grumpy's hand and went back to Jack.

"Please don't kill each other" Her fairy godmother whispered to herself as she eyed Jack and Anna interact.

Jack touched his neckline as he unbuttoned his shirt. He cleared his throat, "Well? I-I can say n-no to a prince-princess."

Anna handed him the sword, "You better not." She smirked while turning on her heels as Jack took the sword with trembling hands.

Anna whirled around and positioned herself lifting the sword in front of her. Jack clenched his fists before taking off his waistcoat and throwing it onto the ground with a soft thud.

He glared at her, "You think I don't know what you are planning? Especially with the queen?" He asked sternly.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Oh please prince Jack, I don't know what you're saying and besides I am here by means of our trade agreement. Why bring this up now?"

"I'm not a fool Anna, but I just want to warn you.." He smirked while swirling the sword in his hand, "You better come to me first before her majesty. I know you have a thing for her, dyke."

Anna glared at him as she tightened her grip on her sword.  _'How dare he call me a dyke?! Oh dear Lord! Help me I don't want to end his life!'_

Just in time they were about to duel, soft footsteps with a feminine voice reached both of their ears as Anna and Jack looked at her with a surprise countenance.

Elsa smiled at them and she noticed what was happening.

"Oh wow, it's great to see you two here." She said happily, making her way towards Anna's guardian. She took a seat beside Grumpy near the pond.

Anna was the first one to compose herself, clearing her throat she gave Elsa her adorable smile which Elsa found it very endearing. The young queen waved at her while giggling behind her hand. Anna blushed.

"Good morning Queen Elsa! You look beautiful today!" Said Anna cheerfully.

Elsa smiled, completely forgetting Jack's presence, "Such flattery princess, well thank you. You look dashing today by the way." Which was true, Elsa didn't know why although she found Anna a little odd, she had never seen a princess to wear men's clothes but to Elsa it suited the princess. She had to admit that Anna looked more like a prince than Jack sometimes.

Anna's cheek turned into crimson as she looked down while biting her lip, "U-Uh thank you a-and you're welcome." She stuttered.

 _'Cute.'_  Elsa turned her attention to Jack whose face turned a bit red, Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him trembling while glaring at Anna..wait what? Glaring at Anna?!

"U-Uh Jack it's lovely to see you this morning. Wait...I thought you hated swords?" She asked confused.

Jack snapped back into reality, looking away at Anna. He turned his eyes to her with blank expression written all over his face.

"I n-never said that. Anna wants me to join her for a duel, I think it's rude of me to decline her offer." He said.

Elsa nodded her head slowly, she couldn't believe that Jack was now interested with swords. She knew Jack very well, what has gotten into him? Jack returned his attention back to Anna. Lifting the sword in front of him, he glared.

"Now, shall we continue this princess?"

"Aye."

Anna was about to bow her head when suddenly Jack started to attack her. Jerking her head up, she was suddenly greeted by a thin sword and she quickly jumped back, swatting his sword away using her own. Taken aback by his sudden action, Anna glared at him.

"That's very unprofessional! That's against the rules!" Anna said, half yelled.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry! I almost forgot...wait are you alright?" Jack asked with a worried look. Anna was stunned, a while ago he was acting like douchebag now he was playing like he was a noble, kind-hearted person.

"I-I'm fine." Anna said, eyeing Jack with curiosity. Jack dipped his head before taking a step back. He waited for Anna to attack him first. Then she did, but Anna made sure that she was doing it with professionalism. She took a step forward, swaying her sword while Jack was blocking her attacks. Anna noticed the way Jack's hand would tremble whenever she or he attacks. It made sense to Anna, by the way he held the shaft of the sword, Anna could tell that he wasn't really good at them. Then it hit her, he was only trying to prove himself because Elsa was there, watching them.

They lasted for thirty minutes. She was sweating but Jack looked more exhausted. They continued to attack each other until Jack tripped off on his shoe, making him fall onto the ground with his rear. He froze and didn't dare to move when the end of Anna's sharp sword was below his chin. Anna quickly withdrew her sword, noticing the fear in his eyes. Panting heavily, she offered him a hand and for a moment there, Jack stared at her hand and swatted it away. He lifted himself and turned on his heels leaving Anna and the rest of them with a surprised countenance.

Elsa stood up and went towards Anna with a worried look, "Anna...a-are you alright?"

 _'She asked me if I was alright?! What about Jack? Why me?! Not that I am complaining! But Jack looked worse than me.'_  Anna caressed her hand where Jack had slapped her.

"I-I'm fine, but Jack? Is he alright?"

Elsa sighed deeply while running a hand through her hair.

_'Holy snowman! That was hot!...wait what?!'_

"Don't bother him, he's always like that. I think I should be the one to say sorry for him."

Anna frantically shook her head, placing a hand on Elsa's arm.

"No, no! You don't have to! It was alright, maybe let us just give him space." She said.

She didn't notice the way Elsa's face turned bright red when she touched her arm. Elsa took a deep breath.

 _'Why am I not bothered by her touching me? That's weird.'_  Elsa thought.

"Yes you are right, now care to join me for a cup of tea?" She asked, hoping that Anna would say yes.

Anna smiled and dipped her head, "I would love to."

Anna gave Grumpy a small wave and followed Elsa.

* * *

"You love to read?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'd love to spend the rest of my free time here whenever I got bored." Elsa said smiling at Anna. They were at her library while talking to each other with random topics. Anna enjoyed her company just like Elsa. They were talking about her powers now, how she inherited them, which Elsa would answer her by saying, 'I don't know really' then Anna immediately changed the topic when she noticed the sadness written in her eyes.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked Elsa sipped on her tea before nodding her head, "Of course you may, what is it?"

Anna bit her lip as she looked at her directly in the eyes, "Please tell me if you're uncomfortable with this but...w-why haven't you married anyone yet?"

The question made Elsa froze on the spot. Anna quickly face-palmed while trying to save herself.

"O-Oh gods! I-I didn't mean to be so forward I-I mean that sounds really crazy! And that's t-too much it's none of my business! I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry your own l-life! It's just- you look so sad! And you deserve to be happy with someone who would love you! A-And you're too beautiful to be alone, you're lovely, charming a-and gorgeous! And if only I could- wait...what did I just say?" Anna finished while darting her eyes around the room as she blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"I am a creep. I'm sorry-"

Elsa giggled behind her hand. She looked at Anna with tears in her eyes. The blushing princess slowly removed her hands and stared at the queen.  
Elsa shook her head, still giggling.

_'Does-she-need-to-be-this-adorable-oh-my-god!'_

After ten seconds, Elsa calmed down while clearing her throat, her face was red which Anna couldn't tell whether it was because of her rambling or her laughing. Elsa wiped her tears away, "U-Uh sorry about that...it's really hard to suppress my laughter."

Anna gulped noticing the heavy breathing of Elsa, she couldn't help but to look on her rise and falling of her chest.  _'Oh that breast- chest I mean...wow they're huge! I wonder how soft they are- NO! ANNA STOP.'_

Elsa bit her lip, while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I'm used to that question. Everyone asks me the same thing." She sighed heavily.

_'It's because you deserve to be with someone! Like...me'_

"I'm just not ready and I'm waiting for the perfect one I don't want to fall in love so easily." She said.

Anna's gaze softened and she reached for her hand across the table with a sigh, "You don't have to be afraid, I'm here"

Elsa gave her a questionable look.

"D-Don't get me wrong I-I mean...I'm here I could make you happy so you don't have to be frustrated all the time." Anna said, glancing down with their hands, she caressed her knuckles lovingly that made Elsa's heart pound in her chest. Without having a second thoughts, she opened her hands and held Anna's. They both stared to each other with a blush on their face.

"Thank you Anna."

Anna smiled at her, "No problem Elsa."

The queen looked away, "Would you like to go out with me? I-I mean I would like to show you around Arendelle while you're staying here." She bit her lip.

Anna chuckled, "Of course! I love spending my time with you."

Elsa smiled while her blush increased, "Then let's go."

With that, they both went outside without noticing that they were holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack stomped his foot as he walked down the hallways. He wiped his mouth, his eyes were angry as he remembered how he was humiliated in front of the Queen. Jack clenched his fists, ignoring the way the castle's servant looked at him.  
The prince continued to walk when suddenly he saw Kai and Gerda walking towards his direction. He tried to calm himself before approaching the two servants though Kai didn't miss Jack's heated gaze, he just ignored it once Jack was standing in front of them.

Jack sighed loudly, settling his hands on his hips, "Kai and Gerda, have you seen the Queen?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at them.

The female servant was aware how Kai was trying to calm himself in front of Jack, so before he could do something else, she spoke first.

"Yes your highness. She was in the library wi-

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, cutting Gerda off, "Thank you." He smirked.

With that he sauntered towards the library. Finally, Kai let out a deep growl throwing the neat folded curtains onto the floor, "Forgive me for I have sinned! Dear! That Jack prince! I-ugh! I wanted him to-to- UGH!"

Kai clenched his fists glaring at where Jack was standing minutes ago.

Gerda ran her hand at his back, "Calm down! What if Prince Jack hears you?"

"I don't care! I don't like his attitude!" He said, with gritted teeth.

Gerda shook her head as she picked up the curtains and dragged Kai away whose face was a bit red because of his anger.

Jack was humming while he glanced around the place, his hands were neatly folded on his back walking with much royalty. Upon reaching the castle's library, smiling he reached for the doorknob and opened it slightly. That's when he heard voices.

He stayed there and listened.

 _"May I ask you a question?"_  Jack tightened his grip once he recognized the voice.

_'That dyke! Stealing Elsa away from me!'_

_"Of course you may, what is it?"_  He heard Elsa asked.

There was a moment of silence before Anna spoke again.

_"Please tell me if you're uncomfortable with this but...w-why haven't you married anyone yet?"_

Jack's eyes went wide,  _'Seriously?! She was hitting on her! I cannot allow this to happe-_

But then, he heard Anna added quickly,

_"O-Oh gods! I-I didn't mean to be so forward I-I mean that sounds really crazy! And that's t-too much it's none of my business! I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry your own l-life! It's just- you look so sad! And you deserve to be happy with someone who would love you! A-And you're too beautiful to be alone, you're lovely, charming a-and gorgeous! And if only I could- wait...what did I just say?"_

_'That's it!'_  Jack snapped his thoughts while clenching his teeth and was about to burst in when a soft giggle reached his ears. Jack shut his eyes and loosened his grip. He started to walk away but that didn't mean he would give Elsa to a certain red head.

Cracking his neck, a mischievous smile formed on his lips.

_'There is something about Anna. Now, let's see princess what're you hiding.'_

* * *

The town of Arendelle was pleasant in Anna's eyes. She was smiling every time a villager would greet her, some of them stared at her with surprised expressions as they passed, Elsa noticed the way her people responded to Anna's enthusiastic personality. The queen smiled to herself while stealing glances at Anna who would happily greet them back.

"Wow, Elsa your Kingdom...i-it's just so..." Anna trailed off, glancing around the town as her eyes landed softly on Elsa "Wonderful.." her tone was gentle and sweet.

Elsa blushed, slowly turning her head away. She cleared her throat, "Thank you Anna, it seems that my people like you. They consider you more than just a guest..." Elsa said.

Anna turned her attention back to her, smiling, "You think so? Do you think they would like me more?" She joked while shaking her head.

Elsa laughed, "Of course, why wouldn't they?" She said matter-of-factly.

All of a sudden, Anna stopped walking. She was staring at her with her mouth gaped open, "So...what does that mean?" She asked without thinking.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, looking everywhere but to Anna, "I- what do you mean?" She asked confused.

_'Woah woah Anna slow down! That doesn't mean she likes you too! Hold your reins!'_

She waved her hands awkwardly, "Nah, nothing j-just forget about it." She chuckled nervously, trying to save herself, "So...why don't you tour me around? I would like to see more of your kingdom." She offered.

Elsa only nodded her head in response, she turned on her heels when she felt Anna's hand gently grasped her arm, she looked down and her heart skipped a beat.

Anna cleared her throat, "Now, let's go?" She smiled at her while offering her arm. Elsa didn't hesitate to wrap herself around her arm. They both blushed and as they continued to walk, they didn't see the way the people's eyes followed them with happiness and joy written all over their face.

A bulky man suddenly nudged her wife, "My love! Looks like our queen finally found her right suitor to the throne!" He said smiling while pointing at Anna and Elsa's direction.

His wife looked at them, "Suitor? She's a woman you idiot!" She said as she gave his husband a loud smack at the back of his head, "Can't you see the difference between a man and a woman?!" She asked half yelled.

He massaged his head, "But look the way she was dressed! She was wearing men's clothes!" He defended.

"I know the queen very well, she would never accept a suitor someone like the visiting princess...a  _princess_." She said without looking to his husband. Emphasizing the word Princess.

"Still! I like this one! She has a pleasant personality! I don't care if she's a woman, love is love!" He crossed his arms. The woman didn't say anything in return.

"What's that smell?" Anna wrinkled her nose as they entered inside the shop. Elsa told to her royal guards to stay outside the shop. Turning her head back at Anna, Elsa stifled a giggle as Anna followed the sweet smell of the chocolate.

"What's that amazing smell?" Anna asked once again.

Elsa cleared her throat as she walked beside Anna, "That would be chocolate, wanna taste it?" She offered with a genuine smile.

Anna frowned, "What's chocolate?"

The queen stared at her in disbelief, "Wait what? You don't know what chocolate is?"

Anna shook her head, "We don't have these kind of food in our kingdom."

"Then I should give you chocolates in return! Since you'd helped me with your healing plants! Oh I'm sure you would love it!" Elsa said her hands in excitement.

Anna's surroundings suddenly became a blur, she was instantly drawn into Elsa's adorable actions. She didn't even noticed that Elsa was pulling her by her hand, she didn't see the way their surroundings adorned their simple gestures to each other. Anna was looking at nothing else but to Elsa.

Her heart rapidly beat in her chest as she watched Elsa smiling as she continued to tell how she loves chocolates.

'Is there something else that will make me want her more?'

Suddenly Anna was aware that right this moment, her eyes were looking on Elsa's kissable, inviting lips. She wanted to kiss those lips, pull her in with so much passion, she wanted to claim Elsa's lips...right now.

"Anna?"

She looked up and their eyes met. Anna noticed the worried look on her face.

"Anna are you alright? Do you want us to return inside the castle?" She asked as she placed her hands on both of Anna's shoulders.

"I-I.." She trailed off when her head felt dizzy, she shook herself and gave Elsa a small smile, "N-No it's fine, w-we could stay here a-and enjoy each other's company-

Elsa sighed deeply, "Anna, as much as I want to but I'm afraid you look tired, are you ill?"

"W-What?"

"Your face is a bit red." Elsa reached for her cheeks, damping her delicate palm on Anna's flushed face. It didn't help Anna to ease her nervousness as Elsa leaned closer a bit, giving her a nice view of her beautiful cleavage.

_'Oh fuck! Please don't...please don't...don't...DON'T!'_

Her eyes couldn't help but to glanced down.  _'Shit!'_  and she regretted it.

She firmly pressed her legs together as she felt herself hardened at the sight.

_'Don't faint...don't faint...don't faint!'_

"Anna are you alright?! Let's get back inside!" Elsa pulled her by her shoulders and Anna was caught off guard as she accidentally stumbled in front of Elsa, burying her face into her breast.

 _'This was the death of me.'_  and with that she was hard and it was too late.

She felt Elsa stiffen. Both of them didn't move until Anna realized why Elsa wasn't moving.

Her eyes went wide.

The queen felt something hard pressing against her stomach and she couldn't tell what it was. Her breath hitched at the unknown warmth spreading down to her abdomen.

_'What-_

Before she could say anything else. Anna stumbled backwards and stared Elsa in horror. Anna didn't say anything and she ran away from Elsa. Everyone inside the shop let out a gasp as she pushed the door open leaving the breathless queen behind. Her royal guards quickly dashed inside and ushered Elsa back to the castle.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?!" Her captain guard asked her.

Elsa nodded her head as she walked briskly while running a hand through her hair, "I'm fine, don't worry, As soon as we enter the castle call the doctor immediately, Princess Anna is not feeling very well." She said and her captain guard dipped his head.

Upon reaching inside the castle. Elsa looked for Anna, she asked her servants where Princess Anna went and they said she was in her room. Elsa thanked them and wasted no time as she sprinted into Anna's bedroom, but when she opened her door to her chambers...she couldn't 


	9. Chapter 9

_'I should have locked the door. I should have fuckin' locked that damn door!'_  Anna mentally scolded herself. She was frozen on her spot, she wasn't moving, her heart was pounding furiously inside her. Cold sweat rolled down on her face, her mouth gaped open. Teal eyes stared with blue wide eyes.  
 _'I ruined everything'_

Anna swallowed hard. Elsa was there, standing outside of her door. A hand covered on her mouth as she stared at Anna then down between her legs. The red head princess clenched her fists as she began to shake in fear.

_'Now what Anna? Damn! Just cover yourself and t-tell her! Explain to her everything!'_

When Anna noticed Elsa's eyes looking down between her legs once again, her eyes quickly found the towel on her bed. Her hands shakily took it and quickly covered her lower body.

The temperature inside the room began to drop as Elsa took a deep shaky breath, she slowly retracted her hand from her mouth.

_'I should have knocked! Elsa what happened to your brain?! But I was worried for her! I didn't expect her to be like...this'_

The queen slowly took a step back, she grasped the door knob and was about to run away when Anna suddenly rolled over the bed and ran towards the flabbergasted queen.

 _'Crap! No don't go!'_  Anna thought.

"Wait! Elsa!" Anna was fast and she yanked Elsa inside without thinking. She was half covered with a towel on her lower body that made Elsa instantly blush.

"Anna! L-let me go!" She tried to pull her hand away from the princess but Anna was stronger than her.

Anna held Elsa's wrist as she locked the door. Elsa's breath hitched and she began to panic. When the princess turned around and looked at Elsa, she gasped and let go of her.

"U-Uh Elsa...please don't freak out! Let me e-explain please!" Anna begged.

Elsa clenched her hands onto her chest as she backed away, noticing the room was now covered with ice. Elsa took a deep breath.

"A-Anna stay away from me. L-Look, j-just...we can talk about this later." Her voice was shaking as Anna followed her steps.

"B-But Elsa, please I-It's not what you think. I-I'm not-" she trailed off, she looked directly into that glacier eyes that was now filled with different emotions that Anna couldn't tell whether Elsa was disgusted by her or not.

Somehow, Anna took a step back, just a little space so that Elsa wouldn't think that she was really that desperate. She sighed once again, this time she was trying to calm herself down. Elsa followed suit. She inhaled deeply before letting it out. Both of them were in a surprised state and they needed to calm down because if they didn't, things would probably get worse.

Anna was the first one to regain herself. She bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"I-I, uh...d-did you see it?" Anna asked without thinking again. She mentally face palmed when Elsa's face turned into crimson.

However, Elsa tried her best not to stutter before speaking up, she straightened her posture, she placed her hands in front of her and looked at Anna with much royalty that a queen should be endowed with.

But it seemed like her flushed face didn't help her.

_'Conceal Elsa...just tell her t-the truth. Just be h-honest, okay calm down.'_

Anna waited for her, looking so vulnerable as she clasped her hands together nervously.

"Yes, though I am sorry for entering inside your room without your consent," said Elsa, trying not to be so awkward, "I-I called the doctor. I thought you were sick or something but I was w-wrong." She blushed.

Anna swallowed hard, she averted her gaze at the queen. Her freckled cheeks turned scarlet as she let out a sigh.

 _'She saw everything Anna, now she probably thinks I'm a freak or some kind of ambitious. Or maybe she hates me now.'_  Her own thoughts made Anna's face fell. All her high hopes gone in the blink of an eye.

"L-look I-I'm sorry. I will explain everything. All of these, j-just give me time. Just don't be mad." Anna finished, her voice sounded like a wounded puppy as she looked down.

Meanwhile, Elsa didn't know what she should say or react. To be honest, Elsa was only shocked to see her with that...but that didn't mean she was disgusted at the princess. In fact, she was intrigued to know what the story behind of it was.

Elsa found herself staring again at Anna's lower body. She shook her head and returned her gaze back to Anna. Luckily, the princess wasn't looking at her.

"Alright, then meet me at my office later in the evening. N-Now if you'll excuse me," Elsa started to walk towards the door and was ready to step outside when Anna talked again.

"Wait...you're not d-disgusted or something? Just surprised? I-I mean, I know it is really weird because I have this thing b-but I wasn't cursed! Believe me! I-I am...t-this-" Anna rambled.

Gladly, Elsa wasn't facing Anna. She didn't know what she looked like or how red her face was. She bit her lower lip, sighing heavily she cut off the rambling princess.

"No..."

"...and because I know I'm a woman and that- wait what?" Anna blinked several times as she stared at Elsa's back.

Elsa inhaled deeply.

"I mean, I'm not disgusted okay? I was...surprised. Anyway, w-we could talk about this later."

Anna was about to say something when Elsa flashed her a small smile over her shoulder before sprinting towards the door.

When she was gone, Anna quickly locked the door. She leaned her back against it and gulped. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again. That's when she noticed that her room was covered with ice. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh gods! I must- I must...have scared her! Father t-told me that her powers was linked to her emotions! Oh no, no." She bit her fist hard as her eyes darted around the room. She looked down and saw that she was still hard. She grimaced.

"This is your fault! I'm keeping you as a secret but you came out in a very wrong time!" She blamed it as if it was talking back to her.

"You should stop doing that!"

 _'Hey! It was your fault. You were actually fantasizing about her boobs.'_  Her own mind argued.

Anna groaned.

"No I wasn't! My eyes accidentally fell on her breasts! A-And besides! It was her fault too! Wearing a dress like that!" She crossed her arms and pouted, she walked back to her bad and sat on it.

_'Oh but you enjoyed it, don't lie to me."_

"Of course! Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, kind, sweet, lovely and charming! She was something, everything! N-No...I should better stop fantasizing her." She ruffled her hair and flopped herself back to her bed.

_'See? Really now, fix yourself and take care of your little...big friend!'_

Anna groaned deeply. She sat up again and glared at it, "Now let's go and fix you." She suddenly blushed as she went inside her bathroom.

She swallowed hard, her mind was telling her something to do but she shook her head and refused to do it, "No I won't be fantasizing her again! There gotta be something else. I can do this."

And with that she went inside her bathroom.

* * *

Elsa shut her door and locked it. She went to her desk and sat on her chair, rubbing her temples together with her thumb. She didn't know what was happening to her because the image of Anna half naked was practically replaying inside her head. Elsa wasn't dumb or an idiot. She knew what she saw.

She bit hard on her lips, groaning when she was actually thinking of Anna again.

"Oh please! Enough. Calm down Elsa. Just c-calm down." She muttered to herself.

She leaned her back against her chair and chewed on her thumb. Again..

Anna was inside her head.

She stared at the ceiling, her heart was still beating fast as her mind wondered at the events that happened a while ago.

 _'How did she get those? Was she born with it? Oh my gods! It was actually my first time to see a real one!'_  Elsa blushed and she suddenly jerked up.

 _"What? Seriously Elsa? Stop it"_  She said to herself.

Elsa knew about those kind of things. She knew it because she read a book, something about a romance novel where when two people were having a-

"Oh gods stop!" Elsa half yelled, "Why am I suddenly thinking those kind of things?!" She stood up, frustrated. She went to her bed and threw herself. After a moment of wondering something else, she yawned and she closed her eyes and decided to sleep.

 _'Much better._ ' She thought sleepily.

But when she drifted off to sleep she wasn't expecting to have a dream.

* * *

_Elsa was walking alone, she didn't know where she was but she didn't care. She was wearing a white dress and somehow it was a little bit revealing than her usual dress. Elsa looked around and saw that everything was covered in snow. She smiled and walked further until she reached the middle of the field. She sighed happily settling herself onto the ground. She slowly lay down her body and relaxed at the softness of the snow beneath her. Looking up to the sky, she lifted her hand pretending she was touching the clouds. She giggled and clasped her hands and placed it on her belly._

_"Elsa..."_

_That voice_

_"Elsa..."_

_The young queen looked to her side to see Anna walking towards her. When the princess neared her, she smiled down on her and mimicked her position. Elsa smiled and turned her body to her so that both of them were facing each other._

_She noticed that Anna was wearing a white coat that shared a resemblance with her dress._

_"Why are we wearing this kind of clothes?" She asked, reaching for Anna's cheek and caressed it with her thumb._

_Anna smiled at her, letting Elsa's hand onto her cheek._

_"Have you forgotten?"_

_Elsa gave her a playful smile, "Forgotten?"_

_The princess chuckled as she slowly held Elsa's hand, taking it with her own, planting a soft lovingly kiss on her knuckles._

_"We just got married."_

_However, Elsa wasn't surprised. She grinned happily at the princess. She grabbed Anna's neckline and pulled her closer to her until the freckled princess was laying on top of her._

_She lifted her head and kissed her lips._

_"I'm sorry I thought I was imagining things."_

_Anna giggled, cupping Elsa's face and kissed her lips. Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her closer to her body._

_"Are you happy? With me?" She asked between their kisses._

_Elsa breathed, sighing softly, "Yes, I am. So much."_

_Anna pulled away and stared at her._

_"I just can't believe that you are mine now. At first I thought when I proposed to you, you wouldn't accept my proposal. I thought you wouldn't fight for me when your dignitaries accused me of something. You know " She sighed, running her thumb on Elsa's lips, "Because I have something in me, that they thought I-I was different and-"_

_Elsa cut her off with a soft kiss._

_"Screw them all."_

_They both laughed._

_"Besides, that's all they wanted for me, get married and produce an heir, they were forcing me to do things that I didn't want to. But now that I have you Anna, I will never let you go. I'm happy being with you. I love you."_

_Anna giggled, poking Elsa's cheek before pressing their lips together._

_"I love you too, now speaking of 'heir' what do you think?" Anna smiled._

_Elsa bit her lip, "I want three." She blushed, though both of them knew what they were talking about._

_Anna grinned, "Alright then!" She suddenly stood up then scooped Elsa, lifting her up in a bridal style. Elsa giggled, still blushing._

_Anna wiggled her eyebrows, "Let's get started!"_

* * *

"Elsa! Dear! Wake up!"

Lady Prim shook Elsa's shoulder as she lightly smacked her cheek.

"Elsa! Wake up!"

Elsa jerked up and her eyes quickly landed to her Prime minister. Much to her dismay...it wasn't Anna.

"Wait? What?" Elsa asked herself as her hand rubbed her head.

_'Elsa you better stop this. This isn't good...M-Maybe.'_

Lady Prim gave her a weird look, she stood up and gestured at a cup of tea near her bed side. She went towards Elsa's desk and placed a bunch of papers atop of her table.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, without looking at her.

Elsa froze. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Elsa?"

The queen shook her head and looked at Lady Prim.

"U-Uh, no...not a b-bad dream..I-I don't know but I think I'm fine." She whispered.

Lady Prim let out a sigh and walked back to her, she patted her head.

"Are you sure? Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded her head.

"Yes, please don't worry too much."

"Alright then, by the way Princess Anna is waiting outside of your room." She whispered and winked at her.

Elsa blushed, running a hand through her hair.

"P-Please, kindly tell her to wait."

Lady Prim shook her head, raising a thumb as she exited to her room.

Elsa breathed in and out. Shaking her hands.

"Now, Elsa. Act like a queen. Conceal don't feel and don't let it show."

* * *

Anna was pacing back and forth outside of Elsa's room. Her hands were clasped together nervously.

Then she remembered her conversation with Grumpy.

"My dear Anna, are you sure? You will tell her everything?"

"Yes, she saw me already and look I know where this is going. She will be going to ask me everything and it's better to tell her the truth before it is too late."

"Even your purpose why you are here?"

"Yes" she said firmly.

Grumpy sighed, "Alright, do whatever you think is right. I'll support you princess."

Anna smiled a little, "Thanks, that's all I need."

Her musing was interrupted when a tall woman came out from Elsa's room. She spun around and composed herself.

"Lady Prim." She smiled and dipped her head.

The Prime Minister returned her gesture, "Princess Anna, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Queen Elsa will be with you in a minute." She said.

"Thank you and it's okay."

Lady Prim smiled at her, dipping her head before walking away. Anna watched her go away until she was out of sight, her smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. She looked down and bit her lip, tapping her foot impatiently.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was nervous but she needed to tell her everything now, she has to tell Elsa. Yes. No more secrets.

At that moment, when she opened her teal eyes. She was greeted by Jack with his charming-smugly-face whose arms were crossed over his chest, he was leaning on the opposite wall in front of Anna.

He smirked, "Troubled are we?"

Anna rolled her eyes mimicking his posture, "What do you want again?" She asked irritably.

 _'Seriously, I don't have time for this'_  Anna thought.

Jack shook his head, "Don't assume something from me princess. I'm not here for you, I'm here for the queen."

This time, she couldn't help but to roll her eyes at him, she let out a snort, "Don't assume something as well Jack, I don't need anything from you. Period."

"Oh really? I thought you are crushing on me, aren't you mesmerized by my charm?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

_'Fuck.'_

When he said those to her, Anna grimaced. She knew she wanted to puke in front of him. Anna uncrossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't put your hopes up too high. Don't expect too much, you're getting yourself hurt Jack. Sorry, but you're not my type." Anna smirked when Jack's face turned red.

Jack walked closer to her until he was standing in front of her. Anna braced herself, a smirk still painted across her face.

"Let me just clear things to you princess. You're not my type as well and forever you will never be. You are no match for Elsa, understood?"

Anna smiled, "I know and I'm not hurt Jack. Elsa is a beautiful and kind-hearted person, she deserves someone better who will love her truly. Someone who will treat her more than just a queen, someone who will be there for her for the rest of her life, someone who will love her eternally and-"

"And that's me." Jack smirked at her, gazing into her eyes with intense look because he meant those words.

Anna shook her head, "No. Not you Jack, It's me." She said firmly. She made sure her voice was authoritative, enough to make Jack lose his cool. He stared at her with wide eyes while clenching his jaw.

"I knew it." He said through gritted teeth.

Anna didn't say anything.

At that moment, the door to Elsa's room opened and both Jack and Anna was still standing near to each other with heated gaze. Elsa was surprised seeing the two outside of her room, especially Jack.

Elsa opened her door a bit wider, she cleared her throat earning their attention. Anna saw her first and she backed away from Jack.

"Queen Elsa." She greeted.

"So, shall we?" Elsa said and Anna nodded her head. Elsa glanced at Jack, "Jack, is there anything that you need?" She asked him politely.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her, "Nothing really, I was wondering if you're not busy tonight."

Elsa glanced at Anna then back to Jack, "I'm sorry Jack, but Princess Anna and I have to discuss something important." Elsa looked back to Anna then blushed, "Like really important."

She turned to Jack and offered him a sad smile, "Maybe some other time." She said.

Jack sighed heavily, he walked towards Elsa and took her hand, "That's alright. Some other time." He planted a soft kiss on her knuckles before turning away and disappeared. He didn't want to catch a glimpse of his rival.

Elsa invited Anna to step inside her room. The princess quickly entered and waited for the queen.

As the door shut, Elsa's heart stammered again, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, motioning Anna to have a seat.

When both of them were seated. Anna wasted no time, her face was serious and her sudden changed of demeanor caused Elsa to become nervous.

Anna began.

"So, I think I owe you an explanation." Anna said, looking down for a while.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Indeed, tell me everything."

Anna glanced up to her, taking a deep breath while placing her hands atop of her table.

She continued, "I'm Anna, princess of Andalasia. The one and only heir to the throne, I am 18..." she trailed off biting her lip.

Elsa refused to smile, seeing how serious Anna was. But she couldn't help it so she smiled discreetly.

 _'So adorable when she's awkward like that.'_  Elsa thought cutely.

However, Anna threw her hands and groaned deep, smacking her forehead when Elsa yelped in surprise.

She blushed, "I-I sorry. Look I don't know how to tell you this...I-I ugh!" Anna buried her face into her hands and ducked her head, earning a stifled giggle from the queen.

"Okay, it's all right take all the time that you need." She said calmly.

Anna shook her head repeatedly as her head came into view again. Without thinking again, she said:

"I have a proposal!"

Elsa's smile was replaced with a confused expression followed by a long silence before Elsa spoke again.

"W-What?" She asked

Anna gulped, adjusting her neckline, "P-Proposal...u-uh yeah...like kind o-of marriage." She stuttered.

Elsa felt her heart stop. She wasn't expecting this. She was expecting an explanation not a proposal.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm confused." She said.

Anna cleared throat, "I-I am here asking your hand in marriage. I'm one of y-your s-suitors, Queen Elsa. B-But I-I'm not forcing you to say yes! Really! Take all the time that you need! I know this is hard for you but I won't force you! Only if you would a-allow me to court you."

Elsa was still puzzled, staring at Anna as she slowly absorbed what was happening at this moment. She took a deep breath.

"B-But, you're a princess and we're both women. Being romantically involved with a woman like you is, strange a-and...I-I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." Elsa said, letting her hands clasp together.

Anna looked down, feeling hurt and guilty at the same time. She sighed heavily and the queen glanced at her.

"Y-Yeah, I-I know, but w-we could still have a family you know." She gulped, "I-I mean of course only if you want and- gods I'm such a creep."

"A-Anna look-"

Anna looked up, "N-No it's okay! I-I understand. You could say no of course. Like I said, I'm not forcing you. I'll tell you the truth. I was sent here not only by means of our trade agreement but also my father wanted me to marry you, have a family at least before he dies. He told me that I should win your heart, he even told me to seduce you..." She noticed the way Elsa's eyes went wide so she quickly added, "But of course I refused to do it, a woman like you, Elsa, deserves to be treated right. If you will allow me, I will court you properly just like what others do. I meant every word that I said, Elsa." Anna finished, hoping Elsa wouldn't get mad at her, hoping she would understand.

Elsa released a deep breath, "Let me think about this first..." She cleared her throat and looked at Anna. She was surprised hearing those words from Anna, she was so sincere. Her words were so heartfelt they could easily melt a frozen heart.

 _'Like mine.'_  Elsa thought.

Anna was different, she was kind, persistent (in a good way) and most of all she was an understanding person. If only Anna could read Elsa's mind, probably she would smile happily or maybe more than that because Elsa was thinking of her as a future King/Queen to the throne. Elsa has standards of course and to be honest Anna got them all. There was a reason why Elsa's previous suitors were rejected because they were only courting her, wanted to be with her because of the title. They weren't in love with her, if they show some interest towards Elsa it was only because of their desire, lust. Most of all, because of her riches. Elsa wasn't dumb, she knew it of course.

But Anna, she was different. Just by saying her name made her heart beat like a drum, creating butterflies in her stomach, a good and pleasant feeling.

Elsa didn't know how long she was staring at Anna, she felt like she was a princess again who just recently found her prince charming like the ones she read in her fairy tale books. Elsa couldn't help but to think that maybe Anna was the person she was looking for, she often dreamed about having a perfect lover who would love her back. Like the stories she had read. In other words, Elsa was a hopeless romantic queen.

_'Princess Anna of Andalasia, a person who lived in a kingdom that is full of magic and fantasies. L-Like, she was the one-_

"Elsa?"

The queen blinked several times as Anna waved a hand in front of her worriedly.

"A-Anna?" She said.

Anna went back to her seat and sighed heavily,

"Are you alright? I called your name many times but you didn't hear me." She looked down again, looking so vulnerable.

Elsa stared at her as she slowly reached for her hand across the table.

Anna looked at her, surprised but then she accepted her hand.

Elsa let out a sigh, "Give me time to think, is that okay?" She asked almost in a whisper but Anna could clearly hear her. They both looked down at their linked hands.

Anna leaned in closer so that she could plant a soft lovingly kiss on her hand, "Of course Elsa. I could wait." She said softly.

Elsa looked up at her bashfully, then a small blush coated her cheeks as she ran her thumb on Anna's knuckles.

"Thank you Anna, it means a lot to me."

But deep inside of her, she knew that she already made her decision, no doubt in her heart and mind that she would allow Anna to court her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kai hurriedly ran towards the Queen's office carrying some documents as he checked it carefully if it was arranged properly. Looking up from the papers, Kai tucked it under his arm and stopped in front of Elsa's office. He raised his knuckles, tapping the wooden door ever so lightly.  
"Your majesty, it is me servant Kai. I have news for you." He announced.

"Come in, please." Elsa's voice rang inside her office. Kai opened the door slowly as he made his way inside the room. Upon entering, Kai saw the queen happily working on her papers. He stopped in his tracks and he gave a curious look at the Queen.

Their beloved Queen was acting strange lately.

A small smile formed on his lips as he made his way toward Elsa's desk.

"Good morning your majesty." Kai greeted as he dipped his head. Elsa looked up from her work, sending Kai a joyous smile before withdrawing her quill. She placed her hands atop of her desk, folding it together as she straightened her posture.

Elsa cleared her throat, "What is this news? And what is that?" She asked eyeing the papers from Kai's hand.

The servant carefully placed it on her desk, "Oh, no harm my Queen this is a letter from the southeast Kingdom who wanted to negotiate with Arendelle and the half of this papers were waiting for your approval in your last trade agreement from four different countries. They would like to have this by the end of the month." He finished while clearing his throat. Kai looked at the Queen, knowing that this would probably pressure the hell out of her. But to his own surprise, Elsa only smiled at him as the Queen took the papers and placed in front of her, she then looked up once again.

 _'Strange are we, Queen Elsa? What is with you these past few days?'_  Kai thought.

"So again, what is this news?" She asked, waiting for him to speak.

Kai suddenly blinked his eyes, upon realizing that he was staring dumbly at the Queen. He cleared his throat.

"The news is that the supplies of healing plants from the Kingdom of Andalasia have arrived. Shall I alert her highness?" He asked politely.

Suddenly, Elsa jolted up from her seat startling Kai. The servant watched her Queen in a panic mode as Elsa started to pace back and forth across her room.

Kai stared at her, "U-Uh, Queen Elsa-"

"Kai, oh my god! I've almost forgot about this problem! How could I? Wait...how's my people? Oh my god, this can't be happening I'm being irresponsible!" Elsa panicked.

"Your majesty! Calm down, please. Lady Prim has been taking care of this problem these past few days. She knew you were busy." Kai replied.

"B-Busy?" Elsa asked.

"Yes ma'am from all of your meetings a-and with our visitor, Princess A-Anna." Kai stuttered, in that moment he saw the way the Queen's face turned into a blushing red while Elsa spun around trying to hide her flushed face. She returned to her seat.

"R-Right, Kai kindly call Lady Prim I need to talk to her this instant." Elsa ordered while running a hand through her platinum blonde hair.

Bowing his head, just in time the door opened with a soft click revealing Lady Prim. She looked at Kai then back to Elsa.

"Good morning Elsa." She greeted, taking a step forward near her desk. Elsa glanced at Kai and the servant understood what the Queen was saying. He went outside the office leaving the two behind.

Once Kai was gone, Elsa cleared her throat as Lady Prim took a seat across her desk. She looked at her and Elsa sighed heavily.

"Lady Prim, why haven't you reminded me about this? My people? And you're taking care all of this by yourself! I know that I am busy and fixated on other things but...you didn't have to do that. It is my responsibility Lady Prim..." Elsa finished, leaning her back against her mahogany chair.

The Prime Minister eyed the frustrated Queen. She slowly leaned forward as the old woman placed her hands atop of her lap.

She sighed, "My dear, I know it is your responsibility but you don't have to take care all of this as well. I know you care about your people and you love them. That is why I am here, to help you. We're facing a big problem yes, but don't worry too much we're getting out of this trust me. In fact, you're too young to stress yourself. The reason why I didn't tell you is because I saw you enjoying yourself around the princess, it's been a while since you smiled Elsa. All of your meetings are stressing you out. You deserved a rest." Lady Prim replied, "And don't worry, everything is alright. The people of Arendelle are getting along just fine. The healing plants are being distributed to the town with Princess Anna."

Elsa slightly shifted in her seat, her eyes went wide a little by hearing the princess' name, "Princess Anna?" She asked.

Her Prime Minister gave her a slight nod then a smile, "Yes, your Majesty. Princess Anna is taking care of our people right this moment. She told me that there is a lot of procedure to be done before taking this medical plants. However, I told her that she doesn't have to do that but she insisted. Yeah, I guess her highness has a stubborn personality." She giggled, making the Queen smile with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Elsa bit her lip before speaking up again, "I'm thankful to Princess Anna, I shall thank her later. But, a-anyway back to our main topic..." she cleared her throat, "Thank you for your concern Lady Prim, but please if we ever experience this kind of situation again, at least let me know, I don't care how busy I am. After all, I am a Queen and I need to know everything especially if it's about my people and kingdom." She replied with a worried look causing Lady Prim to bow her head in apology.

"Yes, your Majesty my sincerest apologies for not reminding you of this problem." Lady Prim replied.

Elsa sighed, "Apology accepted."

A moment of silence between them. Elsa glanced outside her window pondering for a moment. Her thoughts drifted to her people outside the castle, wondering how they are, she sighed heavily and stood up from her chair. Lady Prim watched the Queen as Elsa went to her windowsill.

Then she asked a question out of the blue, "May I ask, how's everything between you and the princess my Queen?" Lady Prim asked, "If you don't mind me asking." She added in a quiet sound.

Elsa glanced outside her window, hugging her arms around herself with a smile on her lips.

"Everything is fine, great actually." She let out a happy sigh, causing the Prime Minister to raise an eyebrow behind her back with a knowing grin, "I enjoyed her company very much." Elsa said.

"Oh, that is great to hear. Can you...tell me more?" She asked.

Elsa looked over her shoulder with her furrowed eyebrows, "Like? What do you want to know?"

Lady Prim chuckled as she stood up from her seat, walking over to the Queen and stood beside her.

"Everything? You know Elsa, you look so happy these past few days and I'm not the only one who noticed this. Does the princess make you feel...well on top of the world?" She teased with a grin.

Elsa shook her head laughing.

"Sort of? Maybe...I-I don't know." She looked down, biting her lip. A small blush coated her pale cheeks.

"Of course you do." Lady Prim replied, "She makes you smile, happy." She whispered.

Elsa sighed deeply, "Actually I have a lot of confessions." She said, her blush deepened.

Lady Prim's head turned to her, suddenly intrigued by her words, "Oh? Really? Then please do tell. I am more than feeling happy hearing this from you Elsa." She said with a smile, knowing Elsa. She knew that the young Queen wasn't an open book she rarely shared her secrets/interests to others even to her. This was actually her first time to hear Elsa saying those words and Lady Prim was happy to hear that, happy to know that she was the first person who would listen to the Queen's interests.

"About Princess Anna." Elsa said, "S-She, actually...asked my hand in marriage." The young Queen shut her eyes, but she was met by silence.

"R-Really?" Lady Prim asked, her voice sounded happy.

Elsa's eyes shot wide open, "U-Uh, yes. You don't think that it's weird?"

Lady Prim shook her head, "Well, No? Because what I mean, love is love. I don't care if you marry a man or a woman, unless you are happy." She replied, "But...wait if you say yes, if she is going to marry you...will you two adopt a baby? Child perhaps?" she asked.

Elsa sighed deeply once again, "Well, actually about that, I-I have another confession. But please don't freak out! The reason why I am telling this to you is because you are like a mother to me." She blushed, "a-and I badly needed someone to share this secret with, so help me."

"Of course spill the beans, your majesty."

Elsa faced her guardian, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She bit her lip.

"P-Princess Anna...she- she has a...well." The young Queen blushed even more, she couldn't find the right words to describe Anna's uniqueness.

Lady Prim cocked an eyebrow questioningly at the Queen, she wanted to know what made Elsa blush like that. Seeing Elsa struggling with herself, she reached out for her and put her hand on the Queen's left shoulder giving it squeeze as she gave Elsa a reassuring smile, encouraging the Queen to speak.

"Okay...Elsa take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Your face is so red, calm down." Lady Prim said, squeezing Elsa's arm.

Elsa nodded her head, shutting her eyes as she inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out again. The young Queen shook her hands before clasping it together in front of her. She opened her eyes.

Elsa sighed, still blushing "She...Anna, she has a male- well, she has this t-thing between her legs like what men do have. Y-You know...h-here..." Elsa said, pointing her crotch shyly. She looked up to see Lady Prim with a perplexed look, surprised but still confused, then she blushed as realization hit her.

"You mean a  _penis_?" She asked without thinking somewhat interested.

"Lady Prim!" Elsa scolded, burying her face into her hands as she turned around shaking her head, feeling her blush went down to her neck and collarbone.

A moment later, Lady Prim let out an unladylike laughter causing the blonde woman to blush even more. Elsa turned around glaring at her Prime minister.

"Why are you laughing?" She hissed.

Lady Prim threw her head back, "Oh! Sorry! You sounded very difficult! You should have say,  _'Lady Prim she has a penis.'_  Then we're done!" She said, laughing.

"Still! I-It's an inappropriate and scandalous word to say!" Elsa defended, crossing her arms.

"Oh Elsa, it is not! It's normal." She cleared her throat while wiping her tears away, "Anyway, you're getting used to it soon." She winked and turned around.

"W-What do you mean?" Elsa stuttered, she didn't know what her face looked like now. But she could feel how warm her face and body was.

"You know what I mean. If you say 'yes' to the princess, in the future you're getting used to that word and... the feeling."

"Lady Prim!" Elsa yelled.

She laughed again, heading towards the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm just joking! I'll wait for you down stairs we'll head to the town today." She announced and stepped outside Elsa's room leaving the blushing Queen inside.

"Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't!"

* * *

Anna stood in the middle of the crowded people of Arendelle. She was showing how to use and apply those healing plants. Grumpy and Mr. Harviss was there also along with her royal guards.

Anna briefly glanced around her to see how mesmerized the people are. The healing plants were glowing with yellow and green that covered the plant. It was different and rare to find because it was located in her kingdom.

Anna smiled, "So, here just pull the leaves and cut the roots of this plant and put it in here together." She took a small white clean cloth and gestured it to everyone so that they could see it, she then put the leaves and roots in the middle of the cloth and took the four sides of small clean cloth which she tied it up together.

"There! See this everyone?" Anna asked, lifting her hand.

Everyone was watching her carefully especially the mothers. When everyone nodded their heads Anna proceeded to the next step.

Beside her a hot teapot, "After doing these previous procedures, put it inside." She dropped the white cloth inside the teapot, "Let the hot water absorb the leaves and roots just like a tea!" she said happily, "Wait for three minutes then you can drink it. The healing plants can heal any kind of illness and disease." She finished.

Everyone murmured something about how amazing the healing plants were, some of them thanked the princess with a smile and hopeful faces.

Of course, Anna returned the gestures kindly. She then turned around and faced Grumpy and Mr. Harviss.

"Distribute this to everyone, you must make sure that they, too, receive this okay?" She was referring to every family around her. They both dipped their heads and proceeded to do so.

Suddenly, a fat old lady walked towards the Princess carrying a tray with bread and hot chocolate drink. She smiled, but before she could totally reach over to the princess. One royal guard stopped her, blocking her as he stood in front of the old lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you cannot go to the princess." The royal guard said respectfully, he looked down and saw the old lady carrying a tray with food on it, he smiled, "Well unless the Princess would allow you so. Wait here ma'am." He said.

"Thank you good sir." The old lady said.

The royal guard walked towards the Princess, though he knew that Anna was a kind person and she always liked people, still the guard was doing his job. He smiled and stood behind the Princess.

He cleared his throat, "Your Highness." He said.

Anna stopped talking and glanced over her shoulder. The princess dismissed one of her guards and faced him.

"Yes, captain?"

"There's a lady carrying a tray of food which I assume she would like to give it to you," he said.

"Oh! Really? Where? Where is she?!" Anna asked excitedly.

"Over there, your highness." He pointed with a smile.

Anna patted his shoulder as she sauntered towards the old lady. Anna smiled at her as the old lady shakily handed her the tray.

Anna grinned, "Thank you ma'am! You just brought me a food! I am really hungry right now." She giggled while taking the tray from her hands.

"Just call me Marie your Highness, and I'm glad I came in the right time." She replied, smiling, "This is my thank you to you for helping Arendelle with this problem. I hope you enjoy the food."

Anna nodded her head and hugged the old lady, she thanked her once again before returning to her original spot. The next thing that happened was another group of children went to the princess, giggling and kissing her cheeks, thanking her in the same way the old woman did.

Out in the distance, Elsa and Lady Prim were riding on their horses. In Elsa's position, she could clearly see the interaction of her people towards the Princess...Anna.

The sight made her heart melt as her eyes darted between Anna and her people.

They liked her so much. She could tell.

She clasped her one hand near her chest as she sighed happily. Lady Prim noticed this too, she looked at Elsa tapping the Queen's shoulder.

"Well, looks like Princess Anna knows how to connect with your people." She said, "How wonderful is that." She smiled.

Elsa glanced at her, smiling as well. She returned her gaze back to Anna. A question formed inside her head that she hadn't realize she said it out loud.

"Should I say yes?" She whispered to herself but loud enough to be heard by Lady Prim.

A knowing smile formed on her lips as she watched the way Elsa's face softened the way she looked at the sight before her. So, she scooted closer to the Queen.

She lifted her hand, covering her mouth as she spoke, "Well, since your people seemed to like her and she has this 'male- inappropriate-scandalous-word-to say' which you said earlier, I don't see the problem. Besides, she's beautiful as you." She whispered in a suggestive tone.

Elsa shook her head as the blush earlier returned to her face, she looked to her side to see how close her Prime Minister was. The older woman wiggled her eyebrows at her causing Elsa to choke out of the blue.

"L-Lady Prim, s-stop being like that." She swallowed.

"What? My point is, everyone likes her and if you two were to marry, Arendelle would be great! Finally their Queen is engaged to someone!" She said happily, now looking at the princess, "For me, I like her for you. Now the last thing you have to do is whether to accept her proposal or not." She finished.

Elsa frowned, she looked away motioning her horse to move. Lady Prim mimicked her actions.

"She still owes me an explanation first." She muttered to herself.

'Wait, not that I'm disgusted! I just want to know her story first.' She thought to herself.

It wasn't that long when she finally reached the crowd, she dismounted on her horse with the help of her Captain Guard. She thanked him before walking to the Princess. Everyone bowed their heads as she walked, that was until Anna noticed her. The Princess gave her a smile and greeted the Queen.

"Elsa! I-I, Queen! Queen Elsa." Anna blushed, looking away.

Elsa giggled behind her back, stopping in front of the Princess. She smiled at her, "Hello, Princess." She greeted back.

Her eyes wandered around the crowd.

"A-Anna." She said as the Princess looked up from the ground.

"Yes?"

The Queen bit her lips, "T-Thank you for everything." She gestured her hand, "For helping my Kingdom. It means a lot to me Anna. I-I, thank you I don't know what to say anymore." She stammered.

Anna smiled and placed a hand on her arm. The simple touch caused a shiver ran down to her skin, a pleasant feeling that Elsa couldn't explain.

"A simple thank you is enough, Elsa." Anna said, staring directly into her eyes.

The Queen felt her face flushed when those teal eyes stared into her blue eyes. Blushing, she looked away.

"S-So, how's everyone?" She asked as she started walking, checking every family. Anna smiled, she jogged beside the Queen.

"They're fine! I mean, they will be fine! Don't worry." She said.

Elsa offered her a smile as they both continued to walk around, checking every family as they passed. Out of the corner of Anna's eye, she saw a woman and a young boy near the bakery shop sitting on a bench.

"Oh, Tristan?! How are you feeling?" Said the woman who has a long thick brown hair. Her son, Tristan smiled weakly at her mother as he sat up.

"Y-Yes mother. I am okay." He said.

His mother's teary eyes looked up suddenly and she was met with Anna's teal ones. The old woman mouthed a 'Thank you' to her and Anna's heart swelled in happiness she smiled and said, 'you're welcome.'

* * *

Everything went great today, Elsa was more than happy seeing her people being healed. She thanked Princess Anna in front of her people and everyone thanked the red headed woman as well. They even gave her something in return and Elsa could only watched how her people were fond with Anna's presence. She was happy, very much. Of course they thanked her as well. The only problem that was left is to find out who/what is the cause of this sickness. She needed to find it out very soon.

Now after that event. Anna invited Elsa for a private dinner with her inside the castle. Elsa was sitting across the table from Anna. They were eating together and Anna told her that this was their 'mini date' and Elsa blushed at that. The young Queen glanced up briefly and she could clearly see that the Princess was staring at her, and whenever their eyes met, Anna would look away. They both enjoyed each other's presence even though there was a silence between them, occasionally they would send flirtatious glances to each other. Anna on the other hand couldn't help but to sweat whenever Elsa would raise an eyebrow at her, the way her lips curled up in a seductive smile. Anna would lie to herself if she wasn't enjoying this side of Elsa, she didn't know where her confidence went because she knew she was very good when it came to flirting. It seemed like Elsa took all of her confidence.

Looking down at her food, she gulped and decided not to look up. She couldn't handle Elsa's persona tonight.

 _'Damn this woman.'_  Anna thought, ' _What happened to Elsa? Where are you?'_

She suddenly stiffened when she felt something below her. She slowly looked up to find Elsa smiling shyly at her.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to hit you." She said, biting her lip.

_'Really?'_

Anna shrugged off her shoulders, laughing nervously.

"Tss, nah it's fine." She replied.

She heard the Queen cleared her throat so she looked up at her again. Elsa was wiping her mouth carefully as she leaned her back against the chair watching Anna intently.

This made Anna feel a little bit uncomfortable, she quietly shifted from her position. Without thinking she suddenly blurted out:

"I think I'll tell you my story now."

She saw the way Elsa's face turned a beet red, looking away. Her confidence disappeared and Anna was glad that this was her moment. She sighed deeply.

"Sure, please do tell." Elsa said quietly.

"Yeah." Anna chuckled. Soon, she mimicked Elsa's position. She crossed her legs under the table before looking at the Queen.

She sighed deeply, "So I won't take this too long." She said, still looking at the Queen. Then she started.

"Back then, when my mother Eleccia was pregnant with me, they told me that I was their miracle. At first, I didn't know what they meant but when I was old enough, my father told me their story. Ever since my father got married to my mother, you would never see him sad, lonely all because he was madly in love with her. After their wedding day, they proceeded to..." Anna cleared her throat, blushing a little, "well you know that...So, they both shared their passion, they both felt how much they were in love to each other. My mother said, that was the best day ever. Of course after their love making, few months had passed and still...no signs of new life, or I must say a baby." She chuckled but it didn't sound hurt, Anna looked down at her emptied plate, "Both of my parents got worried. The people of Andalasia were patiently waiting for their new born child, for a princess or a prince perhaps? However when they announced that there was nothing, they went from being happy to being sad. But that didn't meant my parents already gave up...so they tried again." Anna said.

Elsa found herself leaning forward, her elbows were rested on top of the table, her eyes were glued to the princess. She was entranced by the story. So she stared at her, making sure that she was listening carefully to her story.

"After three months, they did it again. But guess what? Still...there's nothing." She looked up and was met by Elsa's blue eyes, she smiled at her, "So they tried and tried and tried again and again until my parents were forced to face a creature who possessed a magic, something like that. And they asked this creature why they couldn't have a baby. The creature stared at them, until he pointed his finger towards my father...he's sick. Until now, they both don't know what his sickness is, and my father didn't want to know. He's scared." Anna sighed, "But before they left, the creature told them that if they tried it again during winter they could have a chance. That phrase brought hope and happiness to my parents."

"They both waited patiently until winter came. So again, they tried! Then after two weeks they had a baby!" Anna giggled as she smiled, "And that's me." She pointed at herself.

Elsa was smiling at her. A smile of adoration towards the Princess.

"Even after two weeks they were still quite shocked and getting used to the fact that they were becoming parents. My father told me that I was their early gift for Christmas and that I was a miracle." She continued to stare at her, "Then my father did told me, he was afraid that he wouldn't have any other chances, both of them. Because they both wanted to have a son and a daughter. That is when my father went to a fairy godmother who happens to be my Guardian, Grumpy." She smiled again, "He asked her if she could cast a spell or magic and impregnate her another baby. Like...you know, twins?" She said, "At first, Grumpy wasn't sure if that was a wise decision but when my father assured her that they both agreed into that, she didn't have any choice but to grant their request." Anna leaned in forward, placing her elbows on top of the table, "You okay?" She asked the gaping Queen.

Elsa shut her mouth, blushing a little when Anna giggled at her, "Y-Yes I am. It's just your story, I'm sorry for what...happened to your parents." She said.

Anna waved off her hands, still smiling.

"Nah, you don't have to but yeah that's okay." She cleared her throat, "So there's more." She said and Elsa nodded her head.

"During Grumpy's performance, she told me that she was nervous because she wasn't sure about that spell. It's been a long time since she used that magic." Anna laughed, shaking her head, "So? After that...when the time came, my mother released me. My parents found something very different in me, they both expected to see twins but were surprised when they found me having a, you know..." Anna finished, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned back.

Elsa blushed a little but she understood what happened. After all, it wasn't that bad after hearing her story. She smiled at her before clearing her throat.

"Indeed, still you are their miracle. After all they'd been through at least they got you." She replied.

Anna scratched the back of her head, bashfully glancing to the Queen.

"Y-Yes, thank you."

"But may I ask you a question?" Elsa asked "Just one."

Anna grinned, "Of course."

Elsa nipped on her lower lip, "Your father is sick right?" She asked, Anna nodded her head, "Then why doesn't he use some of those healing plants? You said that the plant can heal any kind of illness and disease, then why don't use it?" She asked politely, her voice sounded concern which Anna noted.

Anna sighed heavily, looking down.

"I told that to him before. But...father doesn't want to use it, he reasoned that he was old enough and he's getting into that situation, you know...death." Anna bit her lip, swallowing hard, "He said he was reserving it to others." She finished in a whisper.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but decided not to, her eyes focused on Anna. Seeing the bubbly, cheery princess turned into that lonely, sad red head. Thinking of a way to cheer her up, she leaned in forward and gently placed her hand atop of Anna's hand. She shivered at the contact as her eyes darted to their hands then back to Anna.

They both blushed.

"Y-You and your parents. Your parents are- so generous, so kind, putting others before yourselves." Elsa whispered, now looking down on their linked hands. She slowly caressed Anna's knuckles.

Anna did the same.

"Well, it's because my father loves his people so much, like..." They both ended up playing with their fingers, staring dumbly to their linked hands, Anna continued, "Love...right? Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." She said, quietly.

Elsa's breath hitched, but smiled warmly at those words.

"You're right." She whispered.

"And I will do the same, putting you first before myself."

Elsa's heart stammered.

She slowly looked up at her and stiffened when Anna was staring at her. She was looking for any signs or hint if Anna was only joking, but she found nothing. Her eyes were filled with honesty...and love?

 _'Why you- you're making me feel- Like I...I want to kiss you.'_  Elsa thought, "T-Thank you." She blushed.

Anna smiled, there was a moment of silence between them until Anna noticed that it was getting late. She stood up from her chair, causing her own hand to slip away from Elsa. The Queen missed the contact, much to her dismay. But when Anna stood beside her, offering her hand again, Elsa didn't hesitate to accept her offer. She quickly linked her hand into hers, standing up from her chair.

"It's getting late, may I walk you to your room?" Anna asked, sweetly.

"I'd love that." Elsa replied with a shy smile.

Anna let out a happy sigh, intertwining their fingers together as they started to walk. Neither of them said a word but they didn't mind. They were happy and satisfied with each other's presence, their flushed face, giggling without any reason.

Upon reaching Elsa's room, Elsa slowly let go of their hands. She turned to face Anna, putting her hands together in front of her.

Anna waited and smiled at the Queen.

"Er...goodnight? I'll see you tomorrow?" Anna asked.

Elsa giggled behind her hand, "That is for sure." She bit her lip.

Anna awkwardly scratched the back of her head, reluctantly glancing to her own room as if she was waiting for something to happen.

 _'What are you waiting for? Jeez! Go back to your room and let the Queen sleep!'_  Her mind told her.

Anna chuckled nervously, taking a step backwards.

"So, yeah bye...goodnight!" She smiled, turning around when suddenly...

"Anna wait.."

Elsa called her, she spun around and her eyes went wide when she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her cheek.

Elsa made sure that the small simple kiss lingered on the princess' skin as she slowly pulled away.

"Thank you for everything, goodnight." She whispered before entering inside her room.

Anna released a long sigh, she forgot to breathe as her hand slowly came up to touch her cheek, where Elsa kissed her.

 _'She kissed me...'_  Anna thought, turning around with a dreamy smile.

"She kissed me." Anna said to herself and she kept on repeating those phrase until she reached her own room.

She threw herself onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"She kissed me."

And with that she drifted into sleep, she even forgot to change her clothes, afraid that it was just a dream, that Elsa kissed her, that their sweet moments were only her imagination. A dreamy smile was still painted across her face as she sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

She was seated there on her throne, wearing her famous ice dress and her signature braid. She clasped her hands together tightly in front of her as she glanced at the door. Waiting. Lady Prim couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her nervous Queen. She covered her mouth with her hand and cleared her throat.

"Elsa, calm down. Relax." She said smiling at her.

The Queen sighed loudly as she let her back lean against her mahogany chair.  
"I'm nervous..." She bit her lip worriedly before glancing to her Prime minister, "Did you make sure that Princess Anna and Prince Jack were occupied by now? Did you? Especially Anna- Princess Anna?" Elsa suddenly blushed when Lady Prim cocked an eyebrow at her teasingly at the mention of Anna's name without her title as a 'Princess'.

Lady Prim nodded, "Yes, your majesty. I do believe that Princess Anna is outside of our town while Prince Jack is...nowhere to be found but he left a message to one of our servants saying he was going to visit his friend here in Arendelle." She replied.

Elsa sighed in relief, she didn't want any of her guests to know this secret meeting. Especially Anna and oh most of all Jack. She knew that Jack would be a stubborn prince again, but to Elsa's relief Jack wasn't here in the Castle. That was good.

"How about my councilmen? Like I said before we started this meeting. I only wanted my father's trusted people to be summoned." Elsa said.

"Yes yes, I know your majesty and I secretly left them a message. They will be here any minute now." Elsa gave her a smile and she finally relaxed.

This was it, she was going to tell this to her council about her possible 'suitor' and the future 'King' of Arendelle. A small blush coated her cheeks and her heart pounded when suddenly the oak doors to her meeting room flew open as six figures appeared while entering inside.

"Good afternoon your majesty." They all greeted as they took their seats. Lady Prim and Elsa greeted them back as the young Queen unclasped her hands and placed it atop of the long table.

"So what is this urgent meeting that Lady Prim said through a letter?" A man with a blonde hair asked.

Elsa nervously yet excitedly gave them a smile as she leaned in forward. Her cheeks become even more flushed.

"I have a good news for all of you, and probably to everyone in my Kingdom." She said, taking deep breaths before she continued.

The councilmen watched their Queen rather in curiosity or excitement. They had never seen her act this way before and by seeing her flushed cheeks only gave them a clue that it was probably something of great news that made their Queen act like this.

Elsa let out a shaky breath, her eyes scanned at their faces, "I think I have chosen a potential suitor and King to the throne." She said, grinning happily. Lady Prim chuckled,

"She was sure about that." She teased earning a playful glare from the Queen.

Oh her councilmen's expression were unreadable, they glanced at each other frantically before looking to their Queen in disbelief.

_Oh come on, I'm saying the truth! I've never been this so sure in my whole life!_

A fat man wearing a green coat was the first one to regain himself, "W-Well, that is great news your majesty! We have been discussing this topic for almost a year and finally you accepted a suitor and the people of Arendelle won't question you anymore. Might we ask who is this lucky man which has captured your heart, Queen Elsa?" He asked excitedly.

_Who captured my heart, great that...sounds romantic._

Elsa smiled confidently, she was sure about this, there was no turning back, "Correction, lucky 'woman' my good sir." She replied, they were all shocked at her own words and before they could say anything else, Elsa lifted her hand to silence them.

"It's Princess Anna Andre of Andalasia." She finished.

The fat man gulped, "Sorry to say this m'Lady, b-but Princess Anna is a... _woman_. There is no way you can produce an heir with her. You need a man."

"I can assure you sir that we can..." Elsa trailed off, she suddenly felt uncomfortable with this topic especially when talking about consummate after getting married.

_Oh calm your nerves Elsa..._

"But how can you be so sure about this, your majesty?" He asked worriedly, now their excitement disappeared.

"Because I-I've seen it..." Elsa blurted out. She quickly bit her tongue and refused to cover her mouth, her eyes went wide in her own words.

"Y-You've seen it? What do you mean, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa glanced at her Prime minister, she was surprised seeing her with flushed face.

_Okay m-maybe, that sounded-_

Suddenly Lady Prim stood up from her chair, she glanced to her Queen asking for permission to speak and Elsa dipped her head. She cleared her throat, "Good sir, let us not question her majesty's choice of suitor. If she said that they can produce an heir, then let us just believe on that, should we at least be happy because finally our Queen made her decision? Just think about this. If Queen Elsa and Princess Anna married each other, Arendelle would get a benefit as well. We all know that Andalasia has a lot of magical resources like their healing plants and it helped us so much right? Not only because of that but the people of Arendelle seemed to like the Princess and Queen Elsa become fond of her." She said, "So, all in all I don't see a problem."

Elsa nodded in agreement yes, Lady Prim was right. There was so much good things that could happen if Elsa would go and marry Anna. Her smile only grew more as she pictured herself with Anna by her side. Elsa mouthed a 'thank you' to her Prime minister as she sat down. Her eyes returned to her councilmen who were talking to each other, and to her happiness they were agreeing on what Lady Prim had said.

"So, I do believe we understand this matter?" She asked.

The blonde man lifted his hand, "Your majesty, if that is your decision then we're not against anymore. As long this Kingdom will expand with Princess Anna." He said.

"I agree, shall we see the Princess so that we could talk about this marriage with her?" The fat man asked casually.

Elsa sighed, "Maybe not for now, I haven't actually discuss this topic with her. I made this decision last night, I believe we could set a date for another meeting." She stood up from her chair with a smile on her face.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

_\- Unknown Place -_

"How can you be so irresponsible?! Did you know that Queen Elsa's personal guards have found where the poison comes from?!" He slapped his cheek, "You're not doing this job very well!" He yelled.

The man didn't say anything, his head was down.

"But we are lucky that they didn't know who poisoned the food." He said through gritted teeth, "And that stupid Princess ruined our plan!" He faced him, "What is her name? Where did she come from?"

"Princess Anna Andre from the Kingdom of Andalasia." The man answered.

"That woman..." He clenched his fists, "I'll give her a lesson."


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later. Elsa sauntered and went to the courtyard. It had been a month since Elsa forgotten Jack and she was terribly feel sorry for him. So, when a servant knocked on her door telling that Prince Jack would like to meet her in the courtyard, Elsa sighed and decided to meet the Prince. She was too busy in many things. One was who poisoned Arendelle's food and water. Her personal guard had reported to her that it was a group of bandits who tried to kill the people of Arendelle, now Elsa didn't know why would they attempt to do such things like that. Her Captain even told her that possibly there was a leader behind on it. Elsa was sure about that too, the Queen was very aware of that. Arendelle's resources was highly protected and secured by her royal guards and army since it was the source why her people were still alive. Now what Elsa thought that possibly there was a person inside the castle who might actually striking her behind her back. Think of it, where would this person got the access inside the castle? She didn't know. She just hoped it wasn't one of her servants or royal guards.

Now, still the problem wasn't solved. Elsa ordered her Captain and his trusted men to finish the problem and find who was the person behind on it as soon as possible. She wanted to end this ruckus. But of course, despite all of this stress the Queen had been facing recently. Elsa would admit it to herself that her attention this past few days were also on Princess Anna. Things around the Queen had changed when Anna came into her life. Anna was simply being herself, being the awkward yet adorable, feisty Princess. One time when Elsa was in her chambers, Anna would always bring her chocolates since the Princess discovered that it was her favorite sweets or when Elsa just finished her meeting with her advisers, the Princess would always surprise her outside the oak doors with roses in her hands, offering it to the blushing Queen with a smile. Elsa found those simple gestures quiet romantic. It made her heart jumped out of her chest whenever the bubbly Princess would surprise her like that. Of course she didn't miss the way her councilmen's teasing eyes. She would blush even more and Anna enjoyed it very much. Even in late nights, she would always accompany the young Queen. Ushering her back to her chambers with Elsa's linked arm on Anna's arm. When they'd reached her bedroom, Anna would kiss her knuckles while Elsa blushed, giving the charming Princess a kiss on her cheek.

Then until it become their routine every night.

There was this one night that the young Queen would never ever forget when she nearly kissed the Princess on the lips. She could still feel the way her soft lips touched the corner of Anna's mouth. It was soft and a pleasant feeling to her. She was aware that her heart was beating fast that night. When she closed the door to her room, Elsa placed a hand on her chest, feeling her warm cheeks and trembling legs. Still, she smiled and bit her lips.

And after that night, she couldn't wait to see the Princess again.

Elsa stopped on her tracks, she found herself smiling as she recalled those memories. She sighed happily, turning her face to the courtyard. Her smile fading when she saw Jack standing there, waiting on her. She took a deep breath, calming her beating heart. As she walked slowly towards the awaiting Prince, she wished it was Anna instead.  
As she neared, she cleared her throat.

"Jack?" Elsa called softly.

The Prince looked over shoulder and smiled at her. He turned around and faced the Queen. But Elsa noticed, there was something about his smile.

'Is he nervous or something?' She thought.

Elsa stood beside him and smiled.

"Elsa, finally. I didn't disturb you or something?" He asked kindly.

They both stood there side by side.

Elsa shook her head, "No you didn't, I'm almost done with my work when a servant told me you were waiting for me here." She looked at him, "Is there anything that you need?"

Jack sighed, looking away. He rubbed his arm as he shifted from his position.

"Ah, no. But there is something I would like to confess to you before I leave." He said quietly, almost timid.

Elsa nodded slowly, "Okay? Go on." She said. Elsa wasn't sure why Jack was acting different. Usually he was always confident and arrogant, but now? Elsa didn't know what made him nervous all of a sudden.

Jack sighed, "H-Have you ever considered me as a lover?"

"What?" Elsa asked, confused.

"About me Elsa, being your lover?" He chuckled nervously. Elsa quirked an eyebrow before she averted her eyes at him.

Now, Elsa felt uncomfortable.

"I-I...don't know. Considering you as my l-lover never crossed in my mind." Elsa bit her lip, refusing to look at him, "Why did you ask?"

"You were really oblivious to my feelings for you Elsa? You really didn't...look at me...the way I looked at you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

This made Elsa jerked her head at him. She took a step back and faced him.

"Jack what're you talk-

"I have feelings for you Elsa!" Jack blurted out, he was breathing heavily, hands clenched tightly, "M-More than a friend." His gaze softened.

Elsa felt her stomach twist. She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel the same way. Elsa wrapped her arms around her lower body.

"J-Jack, I'm sorry but...I don't feel the same way. I see you as a friend, that's all." She took a step back again, "I'm sorry..."

He looked down, clenching his fists hand.

"Elsa, I love you." He took a step forward and touched her arm, "Just, please? Give me a chance? I promise I will do my best."

Elsa shook her head, "I'm sorry Jack but I see you as my friend is all. I can't, we can't." She stated firmly. Elsa turned around and was about to leave when she heard him laugh.

"Is it because of Anna? That dyke? I knew she has a thing for you. Don't tell me-" He said through gritted teeth.

Elsa spun around, cutting him off.

"Don't mention Anna's name here Jack. Leave her be." Elsa said firmly, "And don't call her like that."

Jack chuckled, his timid and nervous state was all gone and he was back again, being arrogant and all.

"Why? Have you fallen for her?" He laughed again, "Elsa, that dyke Princess is a worthless person! Unworthy!" He gestured his hand, "She's always taking you everywhere! You've almost forgotten about me!" He yelled.

Elsa shut her eyes firmly, "Jack stop this, I said leave Anna. She has nothing to do with this. Stop, you're ruining our friendship." Elsa's voice began to tremble in anger.

But Jack didn't stop.

"No, I'm not ruining this friendship Elsa. All this time, I'm always there for you since we were young. I don't know why you are so oblivious about this. I'm done waiting." He clenched his jaw and walked briskly towards Elsa.

The Queen tried to pull her arm away from his grasp, but he was much stronger than her.

"Jack! Let me go! I might hurt you!" Elsa protested as Jack dragged her inside the castle. The servants stopped their doings as they saw their Queen being dragged by Prince Jack. They didn't know what to do, staring into each other with panic and worried looks.

Elsa could feel her powers throughout her body. She tried her best to control herself, afraid she might hurt him.

"Jack I said let go of me!" Elsa yelled, now angry.

However, Jack ignored her. He continued to drag her up stairs to her room.

"No! I said I'm done waiting! You and I belong to each other! Can't you see that?" He yelled back.

"Your majesty!"

Kai's voice rang through the hallway as he quickly dashed towards the Queen. When he saw Jack holding her Queen violently, he growled and pushed him away from the Queen.

Jack accidentally let go of Elsa's arm when he felt himself being pushed forward. When he spun around, he was greeted by a fist on his jaw. Groaning as he stumbled onto the floor. He looked up and glared when he saw that it was Kai.

"You stupid servant! How dare you to throw a punch at me?! I'm a royal!" He stood up and walked briskly towards him.

But Elsa, she stood in front of her servant and raised her arm, pointing directly at him "This is enough! You, Prince Jack of Northern Lands will leave this castle. Now." Elsa warned, "Or I will freeze you."

Jack stopped. He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Oh, so you will hurt me then? You will accept what people called you before? A monster?" He snickered, shaking his head.

"Your majesty, shall I call the royal guards?" Kai whispered into Elsa's ear. But he didn't receive a response.

Elsa's hands began to shake. She lowered her arm while the other was pointed downstairs. Her icy blue eyes were no longer soft and kind. It was now filled with anger as the temperature dropped through the hallway.

"Leave.  **Now.** "

"No."

Kai didn't wait for his Queen's answer he quickly left her side knowing Elsa was more capable with her powers and that Jack. As he ran downstairs, he changed his mind and went to a certain person he knew that would make Prince Jack leave. He ran outside the castle and went to the town.

* * *

"Princess! Princess Anna!"

The redhead princess looked over her shoulder to see Kai running at her direction. She quickly looked away before patting the younger girl's head.

"I'm sorry Kate, but someone is calling my name. I will visit you and your sister tomorrow. Is that okay?" She asked kindly with a smile. The little girl named Kate grinned happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Bye bye Princess!" She kissed Anna's cheek before she went back to her parents, carrying a basket of chocolates and candies that Anna bought for her.  
Just in time, when Anna turned around she let out a surprised yelp as Kai stumbled passed her. Luckily, Anna caught his coat and yanked him back. He was panting heavily and all sweaty, enough to capture everyone's attention and stared at him. Anna chuckled, giving a pat on his back.

"Whoa, Kai are you alright? It seems like you've been running all day. What's the matter?" She asked, looking at him.

Kai shook his hands, frantically.

"Princess, please- Queen Elsa and Prince Jack their...inside." He panted heavily.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "W-What? Please calm down first, then tell me. Let's go back inside the castle." Anna's voice went quiet when she noticed that everyone was now watching them. By the mention of their Queen's name, the town people eyed them intently so Anna offered them a smile as she gently dragged Kai back to the castle. As they reached the inside, Kai quickly faced her and grasped both of her arms.

"Princess! Queen Elsa and Prince Jack are having a fight...I-I don't know. I saw that stupid Jack dragging her Majesty up stairs!" He shook her back and forth.

Anna's eyes went wide. She pushed down his hands and quickly ran inside the castle.

_'How dare he touch Elsa! Wait...dragging her up stairs?!'_

"Tell me where are they." She said, anger boiled up inside her.

Kai nodded and ran inside the castle, leading the Princess.

* * *

Anna immediately recognized Elsa's voice as soon her feet dragged her up stairs. When she turned to her left she saw three royal guards with both sides of Jack, holding his arms. Elsa on the other hand was standing beside her Prime minister, hugging Elsa. Anna clenched her fists but mainly her focus was on her Queen. Seeing Elsa in a way she didn't expect to see with her own eyes. The young Queen had small tears in her eyes while Jack continued to argue with the royal guards as he tried to push them away.  
With her aching heart at the sight of her Queen, she quickly ran towards her side and cupped the Queen's face with a worried look.

"Elsa? Oh gods. Elsa why are you crying?" She asked, wiping the tears away from her pretty blue eyes.

Anna hated to admit this, but Elsa still looked beautiful when she was crying.

Elsa pulled away from Lady Prim and wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulder.

"What happened?" Anna asked, whispering into her ears.

"Ah look at that. Came to rescue your Queen?" Jack's voice said.

Anna glared at him with venom eyes.

"What did you do to her?"

Jack chuckled, he pushed the royal guards away with a force causing them to stumble backwards. When they tried to hold his arms again, Jack raised his hand.

"Calm down! I'm just going to talk with Princess Anna and after that you guys can throw me away from this place." He said, fixing his black suit before looking at Anna with hatred written in his eyes.

He was hurt. Seeing the way Elsa hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Jack swallowed thickly as he slowly approached her. Anna quickly pushed Elsa away from her and stood protectively in front of the Queen. Lady Prim caught Elsa's shoulder and they both took a step back.

"I don't know what's in you dyke, how you managed to seduce Elsa. Ah, of course..." He chuckled, eyeing her up and down with a disgust look. Anna growled.

"I forgot. You came into a magical world. Probably you bewitched her with your magical spells."

Anna took a deep breath, composing herself as she straightened her back. She hid her hurt expression by looking down and shutting her eyes firmly. She didn't know that people like Jack do exist in this world. He was her very first enemy as a person in eighteen years. She wasn't hurt because it was true, because it wasn't really true. Anna didn't bewitched Elsa and most of all she didn't seduce her. She was hurt because it was her first time to hear hurtful words and used the knowledge of their magic in an inappropriate way. In their Kingdom, magic was highly respected and they were the good ones. They didn't abuse the magic that they have in order to get something connected to their desires.

"What? Couldn't speak dyke?" He snickered.

"Shut up Jack." Elsa said, "Guards, take him away now." Their Queen ordered.

"Wait." Anna suddenly chimed in. The guards halted their movements.

Elsa looked at Anna's back. She saw the way the Princess shoulders uncomfortably move and she couldn't tell what happened to the Princess. Anna took a step forward, "Let me tell you this Jack. First of all, I did not seduce Elsa. Second, I didn't use any spells to capture her majesty's interest. Third, I am her friend. Fourth, you don't know about me, everything about me and my Kingdom. Insulting me is like insulting my own Kingdom and our magic. You, Jack are a person who knows nothing but to hurt everyone around you."

Anna stood in front of Jack with a look that made him feel uncomfortable.

"If I ever hear a single word that comes from your damn mouth again. I swear to the gods, I don't want to ruin your face with an uppercut so please..." Anna sighed, "Just leave and never come back." She sent him a one last glare before turning around to leave.

But as soon as she did that, she found herself being pulled back and her body spun around. She was greeted with a fist on her cheek. Anna fell down onto the ground with a loud thud. She looked up with pain and saw Jack's hand held the shaft of the royal guard's sword. Everything was moving in a slow motion as she watched him aiming the sharp end of the sword directly at her.

'No.'

She froze.

She couldn't move.

She shut her eyes firmly and waited.

But nothing came.

When she heard a loud cry, she opened her eyes and found Jack on the floor. His right arm was bleeding in blood and an ice spike on the wall.

"Anna!"

She breathed heavily, hands and legs were shaking uncontrollably. In her entire life, that was Anna's first time to witness with her own eyes that someone actually tried to kill her. Elsa dashed beside Anna, "Guards! Get him and put him in the dungeons! I cannot trust this man anymore!" She said in her authoritative and the guards quickly grabbed Jack's arm. Ignoring his protests as they dragged him away from their Queen. Lady Prim went to Anna's side and Kai did as well. The three of them sent a worried look to the Princess. However, Anna wasn't still moving. She swallowed hard that almost hurt her throat. Elsa cupped Anna's face, her blue eyes travelled to Anna's forehead seeing the Princess was actually sweating. She wiped it away using her hand.

She glanced to her servant and Prime minister, "I'll bring her to her room. Kai please get Anna a drink. Lady Prim, take care of Jack while I'll take care of Anna." She said skeptically. She pulled Anna up and quickly enveloped her arm around her waist when Anna nearly lost her balance.

Meanwhile Lady Prim and Kai followed their Queen's orders and disappeared through the hallway.

Elsa led Anna all the way to her bedroom. They both entered inside and Elsa gently sat Anna on her bed before closing the door and went to her side.

"E-Elsa..."

"Anna, oh gods I'm so sorry for what he did." Elsa said, "I'm glad I quickly used my powers. I really don't know what to do if that sword hit you." She bit her lip worriedly, her hands tightly holding Anna's hand.

Anna nodded her head, still shocked from what happened.

"Y-Yeah...thanks by the way f-for stopping h-him. I mean, I-I know that Jack hates me but...to the point he almost k-killed me? I-I wasn't expecting that." She breathed deeply before turning her head to Elsa.

The blonde scooted closer to her. Elsa couldn't tell or describe the feeling that she felt the moment she saw Jack holding the sword and aiming it towards Anna. She was afraid that was sure, but what Elsa could never handle was the feeling if that sword hit Anna. Now that she become too attached to the Princess, now that she started to have feelings for her. Elsa didn't want to suffer again from loss, she didn't want any person that was important to her disappear or die. She didn't want that. Not her Anna this time.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, noticing the way Elsa's hand began to shake, her eyes becoming misty. She quickly hugged the Queen and held her tight.

"Elsa, it s okay everything is fine now. I am fine, Jack isn't here. We're fine." She assured her by running her hand up and down on the blonde's arm.

"Anna, I-I'm really sorry for what he did. I'm really sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault don't be sorry."

"But...you're too good and kind to receive a treatment like that. You helped me a lot, my Kingdom. And now, Jack treated you like this. This is...this-

"Ssh, I'm fine. It's okay."

Elsa buried her face on Anna's neck, holding her tight with her hands wrapped around her waist. There was a knock on their door and Kai entered inside carrying two glasses of water in a tray. Kai looked at Anna as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Y-Your Highness..." His trembling voice caught Elsa and Anna's attention as they both looked up and stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I feel like it's my fault"

Anna waved her hands off, with a small smile.

"Don't be Kai, you know what? I'm glad you called me first and that I was the first person that came into your mind..." She then looked at Elsa, "I hate to see your Queen being sad or crying."

Elsa blushed, though this time she didn't looked away from her loving gaze. She wanted to see and feel the redhead's affection towards her. So she smiled shyly at her.

Kai sighed in relief and smiled a little.

"Y-Your welcome your Highness." Kai then drifted his attention back to Elsa, "And your Majesty, Lady Prim would like to meet you downstairs." He informed. Kai dipped his head seeing the two royal in their private moments. A small smile formed on his lips again when he noticed the way they gazed into each other's eyes. No doubt in his mind that their Queen was already falling in love with Anna.

As soon Kai left the room with a soft click on the door. Elsa snapped back into reality and looked around to see that Kai was gone. Anna giggled while shaking her head.

"Kai left. You're too mesmerized by looking at me." She teased, earning a slap on her shoulder as Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm not!" She cleared her throat, tucking a stray hair behind her ear before standing up, "F-Fine, I'll see you around later." She smiled and went towards the door. With one last glance over her shoulder, she walked outside and closed the door.

* * *

Late in afternoon, it had been three hours since Elsa disappeared leaving Anna all alone, bored. She even couldn't find her fairy godmother again and she wondered where she had gone. Sighing, Anna continued to explore the castle while humming a tune that had been inside her head for weeks now. Whenever she hummed, her mind quickly pictured Elsa's beautiful face. Anna couldn't take it anymore, her feelings.

"I am really in love with her now. I won't lie to myself." She muttered, "But I could wait. Just be patient Anna." She reminded herself again.

While wandering around the castle, Anna walked past a door that was opened. She stopped walking and took a few step backwards as she peeked her head inside. Her eyes lit up in happiness when she saw three servants including Gerda fixing and cleaning a room. But that wasn't the reason why she stopped suddenly in that room, what caught her attention was a Grand Piano on the middle of the large empty room.  
Anna whistled as she eyed the grand piano in awe.

_'Dang! I missed playing this! Can I play this?'_

As soon she entered inside, Gerda looked surprised seeing the visiting Princess wandering inside the empty large room. She smiled once the Princess' eyes were fixated on the piano.

"You want to give it a try Your Highness?" Gerda asked, startling the Princess a little bit.  
Anna laughed and went towards it, running her slender fingers atop of the lid as she smiled at the servant.

"Are you sure it's okay? Will Elsa be mad if I try this one?"

Gerda laughed, smiling at the adorable Princess, "No of course, it's been a long time since this instrument has been used by the old and previous Queen. Elsa wants to learn to play it but she didn't know how and she didn't have the time" Gerda sighed, "I think her Majesty would be glad if she hears you know how to play this instrument."  
Anna smiled brightly and she quickly dashed and sat on the chair, carefully lifting up the fall board. She looked up and glanced at Gerda, seeing her and the other servants were preparing to leave. She stood up and worriedly bit her lip.

"Gerda! Wait...I-I" She cleared her throat, "I...can you tell Elsa where I am when she returns? I don't want her wandering around the castle and looking for me for hours."  
The servant dipped her head, "Of course, Princess."

Anna watched the servants go as she sat down once again. She touched the keys and tried to play a few songs that she like. The redhead Princess closed her eyes as she focused her mind at the rhythm and melody of the music. A delicate smile formed on her lips as she swayed side by side in a slow motion. Then she started to sing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today, that just simply takes me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love, makes me shiver but in a good way,_

_All the times I have sat and stared as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say,_

Anna opened her eyes and grinned. Elsa's beautiful face came into her mind, imagining herself and Elsa dancing in the middle of the dance floor in a slow pace and in a romantic place where she would be alone with her all night and day. The smile was still painted across her face while she looked down and continued to sing.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again._

Three playful knocks startled the Princess when she suddenly jumped out of the chair. Her eyes were wide and as she looked at the door and she was greeted by soft giggles and an angelic voice. Anna sighed heavily, putting away her hands on her chest, pouting when Elsa walked beside her still giggling.

"Wow, did I scare you?" She playfully asked.

Anna shook her head before gesturing for the young Queen to sit down beside her. She blushed and smiled.

"You always scare me."

"What?" Elsa's laughter faltered as she sat beside her Princess.

"Nothing, so what happened to Jack?" Anna asked, glancing at Elsa while settling her hands atop of her lap.

"He's fine, I'd let him stay for one night and tomorrow he will leave this castle, but he will stay in the dungeons. I cannot trust him anymore." Elsa sighed heavily, "I didn't know he will turn out like this."

"What happened? Why all of a sudden he acted so strange like that?"

Elsa shook her head, remembering his confession in the courtyard an hour ago.

"He told me something, like...he has feelings for me and he wishes me to be his lover. But he got mad when I said that I don't feel the same way. I see him only as a friend that's all. It's sad for me, Jack is one of my few friends then he ruined everything and I didn't know what to do anymore." Elsa replied quietly.

Anna looked away and slowly nodded her head in understanding.

"I see, I'm sorry for what happened." That's all that she said, because honestly she didn't know what to say. She didn't like to admit this but she felt a slight pang of jealousy shoot through her. She really wanted to tell Elsa the feelings she had for her this past few days but she was afraid. Knowing Jack, although she didn't like him or the idea of him confessing his love for Elsa. She was sad knowing Jack had the courage to tell Elsa the true feelings that he felt towards the Queen, while her she was too scared and afraid. Afraid that Elsa wouldn't reciprocate feelings, yet. But the redhead Princess quickly shook away those negative thoughts.

Silly me, silly Anna. She thought to herself.

There was a long moment of silence before Elsa noticed that Anna went quiet. Taking this opportunity, she suddenly thought about her plan of how she would tell Anna that she was going to accept her proposal. Because to be honest, her advisers were only waiting for her to tell the Princess so that they could finally discuss this with Anna, but she was nervous. She knew Anna would be glad the only problem was she didn't know how to start or how to tell her about this.

"You want me to play you a song?"

Anna's voice snapped her back into reality, drifting her thoughts away for a minute. She looked at her then smiled, nodding her head.

"Sure, I'd love to. Can you continue the song you were playing before I interrupted you?" She giggled.

Anna laughed, "Okay! I actually dedicated that song to you." She bashfully gave her a smile that Elsa really loved seeing it with Anna.

Then there it was again, her heart began to pound furiously inside her chest, hands began to shake, her stomach twisted in a good way that only Anna could do to her. Elsa chewed on her lip as she carefully watched Anna touched the keys with her delicate fingers. The sound of the song was beautiful.

Just like her Elsa thought.

Anna gave her a swift glance before she started to sing again.

_It's her hair and her eyes today, that just simply take me away,_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love, makes me shiver but in a good way,_

_All the times I have sat and stared, as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair and she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say,_

Anna returned her gaze back into Elsa's blue ones with full of affection.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am, and my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need, and I'm out of my league once again._

Elsa giggled as she found herself moving in closer to the redhead Princess as her shoulder touched Anna's. There was spark radiating between them as Elsa intently listened to the song. It was really romantic, and Elsa loved it.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me, as the world spins around her she laughs,_

_Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

_Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea But I'd rather be here than on land,_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again._

Elsa couldn't believe how talented and amazing a voice Anna had. She couldn't even believe it that someone was singing a song to her. The longer she listen to Anna's beautiful voice, the more she wanted to hug and kiss the Princess.

Anna finished the song as she hit the last key with her finger. She remained in her position as she felt her heart beating so loud. She was completely aware how close Elsa was to her, she could even hear Elsa's own beating heart and in that moment she wanted to turn her face at her and press her lips at Elsa. But before she could do that, she felt Elsa's finger on her chin slowly turning her head until she was faced with Queen's beautiful face.

And then they did it.

They slowly both closed their eyes as they leaned in closer until they felt their soft lips pressed against each other. Elsa's breath hitched as she absentmindedly brought her hands up and wrapped it around Anna's neck, pulling her closer as the kiss turned into a hungry and passionate kiss. Elsa hadn't thought about this feeling could be so magical, she didn't know that the feeling of being in love with someone was so...enchanting.

"Anna..." She breathed in against Anna's lips, tightening her arms around Anna, "Anna...I say yes."

Anna was too mesmerized by the feeling of Elsa's lips pressed against her own that she couldn't hear Elsa's voice talking. She didn't want to end this moment, not now. This was her dream, to be with Elsa and she didn't want to wake up yet.

"Anna I said yes...I'm accepting your proposal." Elsa put her hand on Anna's chest, pulling her away from the kiss and stared into Anna's wide teal eyes.

"W-What p-proposal?" She asked dumbly, catching her own breath as she stared back into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa giggled, gently smacking Anna's forehead.

"Your proposal silly! You and I, together." Elsa said shyly.

 _Proposal?_  Anna thought as she furrowed her eyebrows,  _What proposal is she talking about- wait wait hold on! P-Proposal? WAIT WHAT?! Ohmigod! MY PROPOSAL? As in marriage?!_

Anna blinked several times, slack jawed.

"A-Are you s-serious? Y-you r-really do- Oh my gods!" Anna stood up from the chair as she accidentally tripped over her foot causing her to stumble backwards losing her balance as her rear perfectly landed onto the ground. Elsa squeaked in surprise and she stood up as well, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. Anna was there, on the ground still mouth gaped open.

"Anna I'm serious why would I lie to you?" Elsa smiled as she walked towards her fianc and knelt beside her with a loving smile.

The redhead Princess swallowed thickly, "E-Elsa you don't have a-any idea, you were like a dream to me and h-hearing those words...I-I don't know what to say." She stuttered as Elsa giggled once again, helping Anna up until both of them were standing.

Elsa sighed happily, taking Anna's hand in her own.

"You're a romantic person Anna. I love the way you express your feeling towards me, not all of my suitors were doing the same thing. In fact, you are the first one you know that?" She brought her hands up to cup Anna's cheeks, "and it only made me fall in love with you every single day." Elsa whispered.

Finally, a dorky smile occurred on Anna's face as they both blushed. She sighed happily.

"Confession?" Anna asked.

"Go on." Elsa smiled.

"I knew I love you Elsa the moment I stepped into this castle. I knew I love you the moment I laid my eyes on you." Anna leaned in and pressed her forehead against the blonde, "Thank you for accepting me. I'll promise you I'm worthy to be your lover. I will never hurt you."

Those words thawed Elsa's heart, it soften her insides that she found herself closing her eyes with small tears falling down on her cheeks. She couldn't help it but to kiss

Anna again and again.

She knew she was right about Anna. She knew that Anna was perfect and worthy for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Anna paced back and forth in front of Elsa's study while biting her fist hard, deep in thought.

_'Okay so rule number one what did Grumpy say? Always surprise your Queen, be sweet and caring.'_

She stopped her movements, fixing her attire before lifting up her knuckles ready to knock on her door. Anna was carrying another basket of chocolates which she bought an hour ago. It was early in the morning when she started to look for Elsa but as usual she had been locked up in another meeting so Anna thought surprising Elsa again would probably enlighten her day, not to mention Elsa always ended up being grumpy after her royal meetings.

Clearing her throat, Anna gave her best smile that she had been practicing a while ago she even made sure that her smile was infectious and adorable. _'Get it together Anna! You are ready for this, why so nervous?'_  Anna thought.

"Maybe it's because I am engaged to her?" Anna said to herself. Then her eyes went wide when realization hit her again, "Oh my gosh! I still can't believe this! I am engaged!" Anna squeaked in happiness, "Wait...is chocolate is enough? What if she likes another sweet to eat? What if she doesn't want to eat chocolates today? Is she- Oh! I should have asked that! You damn brain forgot to remember!"

The redhead Princess forgot where she was standing and was completely oblivious at the presence behind her back.

"...stupid brain." Anna muttered to herself. Still worrying if she bought the right food for her Queen. Lady Prim stood behind her with furrowed eye brows, carrying a pile of papers in her hands when she saw the Princess standing outside of her Majesty's study. Taking another step with a smile when she heard Anna saying 'chocolate isn't enough for her' she stifled a laugh before clearing her throat.

"Princess Anna?" Lady Prim called.

Anna froze but quickly recovered as she spun around to meet her.

Anna smiled, "Oh hello there Prime minister! Good morning!" She greeted happily.

Lady Prim chuckled, "Good morning to you too Princess, are you waiting for Elsa?" She asked.

Anna nodded her head, "Yes I am, I kinda wanted to surprise her. As you can see..." Anna gulped gesturing her basket of chocolates in front of the old woman, "I bought this for her. Will she be here any minute now?" Anna asked kindly yet her voice sounded impatient with excitement.

Lady Prim chuckled again, taking a look on the Princess' basket, "Hmm I bet Elsa would love those." She pointed and looked up, "Do you want to wait for her inside? I'm sure Elsa won't mind of course now that you are her fianc ." She teased as she begun to unlock Elsa's room. Anna blushed trying so hard not to look so awkward.

Anna giggled, "Y-Yeah...h-her fianc ." She muttered. Those words were still foreign for her but loving the way to hear those words again. Her fianc .

Lady Prim smirked at her before opening the door. She gestured Anna to come in first and she followed in suit.

Anna watched Lady Prim as the old woman put the papers down on Elsa's desk.

"So, you'll wait for her Princess?" Lady Prim asked and started to walk towards the door.

Anna chewed on her lip, "Yes, please don't tell her?"

"Of course, Princess." With a smile and one last glance. Lady Prim dipped her head before she opened the door and left.

Anna sighed in relief when she was finally alone. She started to glance around looking for a place where she could hide and surprise Elsa.  
When her eyes landed on Elsa's desk. A dorky smile formed on her lips, hugging the basket closer to her chest while she ran towards it. She excitedly went below the desk, hiding as she covered her mouth and patiently waited for Elsa.

_'Ha! This is it!'_

* * *

Elsa impatiently sat on her throne watching Jack across the room as he tried to explain the scenario yesterday to everyone. All Elsa wanted was to spend her day with her redhead Princess. She wanted to stand up and leave. One of her advisers turned to look at her when Jack finished talking and all eyes landed on her, "Your Majesty, Prince Jack had finished his statement. Now the decision is in your hands."

To be honest, Elsa wasn't paying attention on what he was saying. The Queen straightened her posture and glared at Jack.

"My decision is simple. Send him back to his Kingdom and report his actions directly to his advisers and especially to his parents. I'm sure the King and Queen wouldn't be so proud once they hear about this. I don't want to be the bad Queen after all so let his own Kingdom do the punishment." Elsa stood up and sighed, "I have other important things to do gentlemen and I do believe my fianc is waiting for me." She emphasized the word fianc and she made sure that she was looking directly into him.

Elsa offered a gentle smile to her advisers, "I'll see you later for our next meeting. Everyone dismissed."

Of course, she knew very well that Jack would react on that. She wanted to roll her eyes when she heard him complaining.

"What?! Fiance ? Are you sick? This can't be." Jack said, "And who is this person?" He asked angrily.

_'For the love of- ugh! Stay calm Elsa.'_

Elsa spun around and offered him her best annoying smile, "Princess Anna." She smiled and said proudly.

"What?!" Jack stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the council room except Elsa, "This is sick Elsa! You're marrying a woman! That dyke, you chose her over me?" He said in disbelief.

Elsa nodded her head, "Yes simple as that. Any more questions?"

Jack stared at her, slack-jacked. His fists were in death grip.

"Fine." He said, "I'll leave this castle this instant!" He stormed out of his seat and walked passed Elsa.

 _'I'm not done with this. You dyke Princess will pay for everything. Just wait and you'll see.'_  Jack thought darkly as the oak door slammed shut.

Elsa didn't bother him instead she looked at her guards, "Make sure he's going home and report this to his parents." Elsa gracefully walked passed them and left.  
As soon she stepped outside the room. Elsa let out a deep sigh, all those stressful moments with her advisers were now forgotten.

A true smile appeared on her face as she immediately ran upstairs and searched for Anna. Ignoring the way her servants cast her a confused look, some of them smiled at the sight of their Queen. Elsa felt like she was a teenager again, who couldn't wait to meet her crush. But Elsa knew that this wasn't just a crush or infatuation. She was in love. It was love.

Giggling quietly to herself. Just in time when she turned to her left she nearly bumped into Gerda.

"Ooh!" Gerda yelped in surprise, "Oh goodness! Your Majesty! My apologies!"

Elsa fixed her ice dress and smiled, waving her hands off, "Oh it's alright Gerda. Have you seen Anna?" She asked rather excitedly causing the maid to sigh in relief.

"No, your Majesty but I've seen her in front of your study a while ago."

Elsa gave Gerda a small pat on her shoulder before she ran again and directly went to her study.

When she finally reached her destination. Elsa fixed her dress and hair. Panting heavily she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Anna I'm here - "

Elsa stopped and found nothing inside her room. She frowned.

"I thought she's waiting for me." She pouted and decided to have a seat on her desk since she ran all the way up to her study.

Unbeknownst to her that there was someone patiently waiting and hiding below her table carrying a basket of chocolates.

* * *

Anna covered her mouth to stifle a yelp when she heard Elsa's voice and the unexpected opening of the door. She was all sweaty and curled up below her lover's desk.

"I thought she's waiting for me." She heard Elsa muttered and her heart instantly melt while hearing those words. Knowing that the Queen had been expecting to see her right here and there.

 _'Aww! That's so adorable!'_  Anna thought as she blushed.

But then her blush intensified once she saw a pair of sexy legs standing in front of her.

 _'Gods.'_  Anna gulped, _'b-bad idea?'_  She whined mentally.

Anna couldn't take her eyes off of Elsa's legs. Damn it was probably one of the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

_'Goodness! I can't breathe anymore!'_

Her eyes went wide when Elsa pulled the chair and took a seat. She swear, she saw it with her two eyes that Elsa was wearing a blue underwear when she lifted her leg and crossed it, not to mention that her ice dress revealed her one naked leg.

 _'Jesus! Breathe Anna.'_  Anna shut her eyes firmly while she begun to shake, hugging the basket even more closer to her.

She heard Elsa let out a sexy sigh.

"Anna." Elsa said whispered.

"Fuck!" Anna whispered and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. She swallowed thickly and peeked her one eye open. Her mouth went dry at the sight.

 _'Her legs, why it supposed to be that naked leg?! Gods, it feels like I'm going to lick those delicious legs of hers all the way up to her inner thighs then to her- No no no no. Anna you pervert stop this!_ ' Anna mentally smacked her forehead.

She stayed there below Elsa's desk, drooling every minute with her perverted imaginations. She kept on pushing away those thoughts but Anna couldn't help it. She was even aware that she started to feel her cock hardened and painfully pushed against the confines of her tight pants. Anna wanted to get out under the desk. It was getting hot for her down there. It didn't help her either when Elsa kept on shifting her leg every minute, giving Anna the opportunity to take a look on her blue undies.

 _'Mggh! I can't stay here anymore. This is turning me on!_ ' Anna let out a deep growl, ' _I c-can't! Those fucking legs-_

"Anna?!" Elsa gasped in surprise seeing Anna below her desk when she heard a deep growl under her desk.

Anna looked at Elsa, her face went pale.

"U-Uh, hey! E-Elsa! H-hey h-happy to see me h-huh?" She chuckled nervously. Anna remained under the desk, afraid that Elsa might see her bulge.

Elsa sighed and a moment after she giggled.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked with a smile.

"U-Uh...n-nothing!" Anna said, "I-I just wanted to surprise you is all." She gulped and offered her a smile.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow before she tugged Anna's arm.

"No!" Anna pulled back.

Elsa stared at her for a moment confused.

"Why? You'd already surprised me so I think you can get out there and kiss me." Elsa bit her lip and Anna blushed.

'Y-Yeah you surprised me too with that sexy legs of yours.'

"I-I uh...it's really comfortable in here! Y-Yeah! Have you tried staying here?" Anna said as she nervously fondle with her neckline. All sweaty.

Elsa giggled behind her hand, "Anna I don't believe you. You're all sweaty!" Elsa said, "Get out there you look like a frightened kitty." She purred.

_'No! I want to stay here!'_

Anna blushed but soon she found herself being pulled outside by Elsa.

"Elsa-"

"Shut up." Elsa bit her lip while pushing Anna against her desk until her lower back hit the mahogany table. Before Anna could say anything else, Elsa smashed her lips against her, silencing her with a passionate kiss. Anna was a taken aback by Elsa's sudden possessiveness. Her hand grasped the counter of the table as Elsa pushed herself closer to her. Then Anna saw stars.

"I miss you Anna." Elsa murmured between her kisses. Anna blushed but didn't refuse to kiss her lover back.

Her other hand accidentally let go of the basket and it landed onto the ground with a soft thud. Chocolates completely forgotten. Anna then slowly made its way down to her side then to Elsa's hips, pulling her closer.

"Already? But we just -mghf!"

Elsa parted Anna's mouth with the flick of her tongue and the Princess begun to lose herself. Opening her mouth, Elsa immediately pushed her tongue inside Anna's mouth gently but teasingly tasting her. Smiling, Elsa playfully tugged her lover's neckline and pulled away. Lips barley touching.

 _'Holy cow this amazing. Elsa being possessive?'_  Anna blinked several times staring into Elsa's blue glacier eyes.

"I-I miss you too Elsa." Anna said.  _'Now don't play hard to get Anna!'_

The young Queen then noticed how close she was too Anna that she felt something between them. Hard and warm. She slowly pulled away and looked down on Anna's pants. She blushed. Anna shook her head once those hypnotizing eyes drifted away from her gaze. She furrowed her eyes brows, noticing the way Elsa's cheeks turned into crimson.

"Elsa is everything alright?" She asked, but then Elsa didn't answer her. The Queen's eyes were fixated on something. She thought for a moment what caused Elsa to stopped and blushed and went quiet.

Following her lover's gaze, Anna's face went paler than before. Her head jerked up from her front pants then back to Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked, jumping away from Elsa. She looked around while covering her front trying to find an escape. Elsa snapped back into reality that she hadn't notice how freaked out Anna was. Her attention was completely fixated on Anna's bulge, she was even quiet amused because Anna was big.

'Oh my god Elsa, what're you thinking?' Elsa then looked up to see Anna at the corner of her room like a frightened kitty, her hands covering her front, her face was really red, sweat rolled down on her forehead while Elsa could only blush when realization hit her.

She was shamelessly staring at Anna. She slowly took a step forward.

"A-Anna I'm sorry! Really! Oh god." She clasped her hand over her mouth.

Anna swallowed hard shutting her eyes firmly before blinking and looked at her Queen. She frantically shook her head. Hands remained in their position.

"N-No! I-It's okay! I mean, I-It's completely normal for us to be like this...s-sometimes. Especially in certain t-things." Anna gulped, "B-But I-I'm fine. I know you were just shocked...Oh god this is really really embarrassing." Anna looked down.

Elsa stood there frozen, everything felt awkward. She didn't know what to do! This was her fault. She was blaming herself for ruining their moment.  
They stood there in complete silence, the other was looking down while the other was thinking of a way to cut the awkwardness between them. Elsa took a deep breath, she wasn't supposed to feel this way. Because it was normal right? They were engaged and getting married. They were supposed to feel the opposite.

Elsa sighed as she cleared her throat, "Anna I'm sorry but...Come on don't be shy we're engaged remember? And I understand about t-that." She said shyly, "I am your soon to be wife so please let's just be comfortable to each other. I just really want to hug and kiss you right now." Elsa pouted.

Anna sighed heavily as well, she slowly but shyly looked up and her eyes was met her lover's adorable pout. She stifled a laugh.

"A-Alright, you're right I-I uh..." Anna glanced around first and reluctantly looked at Elsa, "So? I-I'll take a step closer okay? Then we're going to hug each other and kiss."

She swallowed for the last time, because gods she wanted to do the same if it only wasn't because of her bulge in her pants.

Elsa couldn't help but to giggle. Anna was being cute again.

"Come here." She said and Anna slowly took a step forward.

When she was finally standing in front of her, she made sure to give Anna a space (between them). She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and this time she brought her lips against Anna's mouth. Kissing her gently this time. She let out a soft sigh when Anna kissed her back. They spent their time standing in the middle of Elsa's study kissing each other's lips, saying things that both melted their hearts. After five minutes the awkwardness disappeared. They both stood there just hugging each other.

Anna nuzzled her face into Elsa's neck.

"How's your meeting?" She asked.

Elsa buried her face into Anna's chest.

"It went fine."

Anna hummed in response.

"We're having an important meeting today in an hour, about our wedding." Elsa pulled away so that she was facing Anna, "The council wanted us to meet together and discuss about our relationship." A smile appeared on Anna's face which Elsa was longing to see when she was trapped in her meetings.

"Really?! Ohh I can't wait!" Anna said excitedly.

Just in time when both of them was about to lean in for another kiss. A sudden knock on her door halted their movements. Elsa and Anna drifted their attention towards the door.

"Your Majesty, your advisers are waiting for you and Princess Anna in the council room." Lady Prim's voice rang outside her study.

Elsa wasted no time dragging Anna outside of her study. When she opened the door, she was greeted by her Prime Minister.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So your majesty again, we are really glad you have finally found a lover. We don't have to worry about Arendelle's future and we are so happy that you chose Princess Anna." One of her advisers said and Elsa could only smile proudly for her and Anna.

The man spoke again, "So about your wedding day your Majesty and Princess Anna. When are you planning it?" He asked before looking down on his paper and waited for their answer. Elsa and Anna looked to each other, "We haven't talked about that actually." Elsa said and looked at her advisers, "But we're definitely going to discuss it later."

The man nodded his head, "If you don't mind your majesty we would like to know by the end of the week so that we could announce it your country. Not to mention, everyone is looking forward to it." He smiled.

This time Anna chimed in nervously, "I-I uhh..is it okay if I invited my parents to come here before our wedding?" She asked.

Elsa then looked at her, taking her hand.

"Of course! I'd love to meet your parents Anna, especially your father."

Anna beamed happily, "Great! Then right after this I'm going to write them a letter!"

Elsa's advisers watched them intently while smiling. All of them nodded in agreement.  
The man earlier cleared her throat, "Then again Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, we could discuss everything about the wedding by the end of the week. We don't want to force the both of you."

Elsa and Anna smiled at them.

"Thank you sir!" Anna stood up from her chair. And to her own surprise, Anna walked towards them gave them a hug. Her advisers were taken aback first but soon they all relaxed and hugged the Princess back.

Lady Prim scooted closer to Elsa, nudging her shoulder.

"That one is really hyper isn't she?" She said causing Elsa to giggle happily, eyes were still glued to her lover who was now throwing jokes at them.

Elsa smiled, "Well yes you are right, But then again, she's one of the reasons who brought happiness to us." Elsa said.

Lady Prim chuckled, "Oh right! I can't wait for you to get married!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Elsa blushed, "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, how long I was gone? GEEZ. Anyway it's good to be back again! A lot of changes will come soon in this story sooooo yeah stay tuned. I can't post this on tumblr cause I forgot my username and password lol, that's me! :) For now the chapter will be short but sooner I will try to reach 5k words for you guys! please enjoy this chapter. I will fix the errors soon :)

In the middle of the night, Elsa was still stuck inside the library. Her eyes were barely opened, she wanted to sleep but the Queen knew she couldn't just leave her work. Elsa planned this night, she wanted to finish all of her duties so tomorrow she could spend all her time with Anna.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Elsa yawned as she stretched her arms wide. She didn't even hear the door opening and closing of the door quietly behind her nor even the approaching person behind her.

Putting her arms down, Elsa yelped in surprise when a hand suddenly appeared beside her table with a cup of coffee now placed atop of her desk. She was about to look who was the person entered inside without her consent when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"A-Anna?" Elsa said. She knew it was Anna, she could tell by the smell of her fiance's hair or the scent of her breath that was breathing near her neck.

"Elsa why are you still up this late?" Anna murmured against her lover's neck, unaware that she was making the Queen blush.

"I-I'm...well..." The Queen cleared her throat, biting her lip as she turned around to look at her finace's eyes, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't stay up late but -"

"It's okay I understand, you're a Queen, but don't forget yourself you need some rest too love." Anna frowned as her eyes scanned the desk. She sighed and moved to sit beside her fiance.

"Aren't you tired?" Elsa asked, she took Anna's hand and stared at it for a while, giving it a small squeeze.

Anna shook her head and looked at her Queen, "Uh, not yet if you're still up." She smiled and held Elsa's hand.

The Queen playfully rolled her eyes at Anna, "Uh no. You should sleep."

"I don't want to." Anna insist, shaking her head repeatedly.

"Go to sleep Anna. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Elsa arched her eyebrow, waiting for her fiance's response.

Anna pretend that she was in deep thought before she returned her gaze back to Elsa's. She smiled brightly and shook her head.

"Still no. I'm going to wait for you." Anna said and gently gestured the coffee she brought for Elsa.

The Queen was about to protest but was cut off by Anna's lips. Elsa's mind went blank in instant while on the other hand Anna planned it to be a chaste kiss but was surprised when Elsa suddenly grabbed her hair and tugged her closer to her.

"Els - "

Her words were cut off when she felt Elsa's tongue slowly tasting her lower lip. 

And goodness did Anna saw stars? 

'Uh not that I don't like this but..yeah...'She thought. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand near her collar and...wait was it near her belt or....

Whatever it was, Anna gulped. She didn't want to wake up her other friend below there.

"Uhh wait! Freeze!" She breathlessly pulled away and stared into Elsa's eyes. The Queen looked at Anna, eyes wide open.

"I'm afraid that I'll be up all night if we keep doing this right now." She whispered, the redhead Princess swallowed once again.

Elsa furrowed her eyerbrows at her. Why Anna should ruin their moment?

"D-Did you drink coffee too?" The Queen asked dumbly.

The tone of her voice sounded disappointed, well Anna could tell by the way her lips were straight as line. The Princess shook her head while Elsa pouted after.

"I-I think you know what I mean, Elsa." Anna blushed, "Uh...I'm not alone...remember?" She added with a sheepish smile.

The Queen pulled away and stared at Anna. Confusion appeared on her face but after a couple of minutes, Elsa understood what Anna was referring to.

"Oh." She muttered and pulled away while awkwardly tucking a stray of hair behind her ear, "I-I'm sorry Anna...I should have...er...well...remember about that." She pulled her hands off of her fiance.

Anna chuckled and patted Elsa's hair. The gesture found Elsa quiet endearing.

She smiled.

"It's fine. If it's you it will always be fine." Anna said and looked at her, "You know that right?"

Elsa sighed and smiled, "I know."

 

(line)

"I'm so tired I guess I couldn't make it to my room." Elsa complained. Rubbing her tired eyes once again. It was already passed three o' clock in the morning and the Queen and the Princess were wide awake...well maybe Anna but not Elsa.

The young Queen glanced at her lover as she closed the door to the library. She furrowed her eyebrows at her, seeing that Anna was still energetic and alive even in the middle of the night.

The redhead Princess slowly went beside Elsa, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the empty hallway.

"How come you are still alive at this moment?" Elsa asked seriously, turning to face her fiance.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, chuckling she said, "Maybe it's because we are holding hands and you are looking at me starry eyed right now that's why I'm still alive at this very moment." She grinned at her.

Elsa rolled her eyes and failed to pretend that she wasn't  
moved by Anna's words but the faint blush on her cheeks told Anna so. This caused Anna to blush as well.

The Queen nudged Anna's shoulders playfully, "You're a cheeky one aren't you?" She muttered.

Anna chuckled as she playfully nudged Elsa's shoulder back, a little forced that nearly caused Elsa's body to stumble forward, "S-Sorry." Anna cleared her throat, pulling Elsa closer to her again, "Well maybe I am but you still love me." She whispered at her, then planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Elsa sighed as she leaned into Anna, "Of course I do. And that will be forever." She said and glanced up to her lover, "Can you carry me?" She meant it to be a joke but to Anna it wasn't.

"Sure." Anna said in instant.

Elsa's eyes widened at this, "What? Wait I was just kidding -"

"I know you're tireeeeed." Anna grunted as she lifted Elsa up to her arms, "Now let's go."

"A-Am I heavy?" The Queen asked shyly.

"A little." Anna smiled.

The two lovers went up stairs silently, with Elsa carried in Anna's arms, unaware of their audience.

"Do you think they will do it?"

"I don't think so. Elsa is very reserve so I think no." Lady Prim said as she glanced at Grumpy skeptically, "Wait, what are you talking about?" She asked.

Grumpy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "The thing that lovers do when they are alone - "

"Oh! Hush you!" Lady Prim cut off the fairygodmother as she dragged Grumpy away from the curtains they were hiding at, "They're not going to do it yet!" Lady Prim exclaimed.

Grumpy laughed, "But I know my little Anna very well." the old lady said.

Narrowing her eyes at Grumpy, Lady Prim gave her a small warning look, "Not until marriage of course!"

"Of course." Grumpy chuckled, "We'll see."


End file.
